El día a día de Izaya Orihara
by Itaria-chan
Summary: El informante finalmente tomó una decisión: "Durante los siguientes tres meses observaré a Shizu-chan de la misma manera en que suelo hacer con el resto de los humanos; lo observaré y también lo seguiré a dónde quiera que vaya con la misma dedicación que le he dado a cada uno de los residentes de Ikebukuro... Y porque puedo ser un loco, un indeciso, pero nunca un suicida." Shizaya.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

En el interior de un lujoso edificio de Shinjuku, el famoso informante Izaya Orihara pensaba que últimamente sus días se habían vuelto muy aburridos. Aunque sabía que siempre podía encontrarse con un ser humano que le pudiera brindar alguna que otra diversión (y ésta, ocasionalmente, siendo de un carácter perverso), hacía más de un mes que ninguno saltaba a la vista.

Nadie, incluidos sus conocidos más cercanos, se dignaba a portarse de una manera que considerara merecedora de su atención y eso lo mantenía preocupado.

«Tal vez es necesario que yo les brinde un incentivo adecuado para forzarlos a relucir. De lo contrario, terminaré por ir en busca de Shizu-chan sólo por dar con una manera de pasar el tiempo. Eso es algo por lo cual, estoy seguro, deberé reprocharme eventualmente.»

«Otra opción es que ellos no sean el problema. ¿Será eso posible...?»

El joven sacudió la cabeza y luego alzó la mirada. Recorrió el librero que ocupaba una pared completa. Se detuvo por unos instantes en la cabeza encapsulada de la Motociclista sin Cabeza y luego continuó leyendo los títulos de los volúmenes que la enmarcaban, la mayoría sobre antropología y uno que otro sobre psicología. Al hacerlo, Izaya se planteó la posibilidad de aprender sobre el comportamiento del ser humano sin la necesidad de experimentar con algún pobre diablo, pero terminó por resignarse. Era necesario mantener una interacción directa si quería pasar un buen rato y también si buscaba entender por completo la naturaleza del susodicho.

«¿Qué humano no he terminado por comprender?»

«Mi familia es demasiado predecible, por no hablar de Shinra y de Celty…»

«Namie-san es una persona totalmente opuesta a la que deseo en estos momentos.»

Izaya apartó su atención del librero y prefirió detenerse en ningún punto en particular.

«¿Y si de momento lo que necesito no es un humano sino alguien menos complejo?»

«Alguien menos complejo y más irracional.»

«Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que me haya precipitado al juzgarlo.»

El informante finalmente tomó una decisión:

—Durante los siguientes tres meses observaré a Shizu-chan de la misma manera en que suelo hacer con el resto de los humanos; lo observaré y también lo seguiré adónde quiera que vaya con la misma dedicación que le he dado a cada uno de los residentes de Ikebukuro —el informante sonrió.

«Es posible que encuentre algo útil e interesante.»

«Podría encontrar humanidad en el monstruo, que sería de extrañar, o podría saber cómo acabarlo si resultara lo contrario. Sin duda, eso será un pasatiempo muy productivo.»

...

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo. De momento solo diré que he decidido contribuir con esta historia Shizaya –ojalá no resulte muy OoC–, que espero te guste y quieras seguir leyendo.

¡Ten un bonito día/una bonita noche!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Al verse libre de todo tipo de pendientes, el informante cerró la sesión de chat pues, como esperaba, ninguno de los usuarios participantes le proporcionó noticias relevantes y que requirieran de su intervención (ya fuera que ésta se solicitara como si no). Ante la pantalla apagada del ordenador, Izaya se estiró de brazos ruidosamente y luego contempló su reflejo en aquel improvisado espejo oscuro que tenía por delante.

Debido a su falta de humor, se preguntó si ya era tiempo de ir a lo de cierto médico clandestino…

«Iré cuando esté dispuesto a sufrir de sus _molestos_ sermones.»

«Por ahora, creo que he dado con una solución momentánea.»

«No me decepciones, Shizu-chan.»

Al igual que había hecho un par de horas atrás, el informante repasó con aire aburrido cada uno de sus libros y, una vez más, se detuvo durante un rato en la cabeza cercenada del hada. Mirando su cabello castaño y ojos entrecerrados, Izaya aceptó que no lograba apartar de sí un mal presentimiento.

No era la primera vez que ponía en duda su autenticidad, su modo de ser genuino (o como uno deseara llamar a lo que él era), pero, apenas tuvo tiempo de sobra para permanecer meditabundo, se formuló un sinfín de preguntas a las cuales no quería dar respuesta.

«Con un poco de reflexión cualquiera que no fuera Shizu-chan podría llegar a la conclusión de que no es posible que coexistan dos condiciones en uno: el ser feliz y el conocer la verdad.»

Izaya suspiró y se dio media vuelta sobre la silla que ocupaba para sus labores.

«Suelen decir que quien se pregunta por su locura en realidad no puede estar loco.»

«En cualquier caso, eso implica que si no hay locura o no se está loco ¿se está cuerdo?»

«Aunque así fuera, quien se cuestiona por su sanidad sufre de algo, eso está claro.»

Izaya cayó en la cuenta de que había tomado entre sus dedos una baraja de naipes.

Cada carta representaba a un ser humano y, más preciso aun, también su voluntad, cualquiera que ésta fuera. Una carta por cada conocido humano y no humano en ocasiones. En suma, cincuenta y cuatro individuos, cincuenta y cuatro voluntades. ¡Cincuenta y cuatro antiguas posibilidades!

«Mis humanos, que han dejado de parecerme divertidos, ¿qué puedo encontrar ahora en ustedes?»

«El decidir dar caza a Shizu-chan es caer muy bajo.»

«Pero como no encuentre nada mejor que hacer, en definitiva, terminaré por no preguntarme si estoy mal de la cabeza, si soy un lunático. Siguiendo mi línea de pensamiento anterior eso es algo no permisible.»

—Lo que sé, es que amo a todos menos a uno. Me da lo mismo si lo amo o no, pero me «irrita» su modo de ser. Me «irrita» no saber el porqué no lo amo y el porqué me disgusta. A fin de cuentas, me «irrita» mi ignorancia respecto a la percepción que tengo del protozoario.

Izaya salió de su departamento y se digirió a las escaleras que daban acceso a la amplia azotea. No temió que alguien pudiera cuestionarlo puesto que era muy temprano y porque su secretaria llegaría dentro de una hora aproximadamente.

«Quizá esté loco o sea algo _diferente_ lo que tengo, pero apuesto porque me hará sentir alegre saber que estuve en lo correcto al no amarlo cuando lo conocí o siquiera intentar entender sus razones y las mías en aquel entonces. Es por eso que…»

El informante se aproximó al borde del edificio y contempló a Ikebukuro.

El sol se asomaba a lo lejos.

«... no me decepciones, Shizu-chan.»

«Nuestra locura depende de ti.»

Izaya pareció ignorar que algo se había roto en él, pero, aun si lo notó, prefirió soltar de golpe la mayoría de las cartas que llevaba en la mano. Soltó cincuenta y tres, pero la carta número cincuenta y cuatro la mantuvo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Luego contempló sus dedos extendidos sobre el vacío.

—Yo amo a los humanos y quiero amarlos por siempre, con locura o sin ella. ¡Los amo! ¡Los amo _casi_ a todos! Y si acaso logro amarte, ¡tú deberás amarme de vuelta! Ese es nuestro _enfermizo_ contrato.

El informante sonrió de oreja a oreja, apartó de su mente el sinfín de preguntas a las cuales no quería dar respuesta (por temor a la imposible coexistencia), y terminó por sentarse en la orilla, pues desde lo alto se pensaba un dios. Uno que era muy benévolo porque era capaz de amar sin juzgar lo hecho o dicho por el mundo.

En estos momentos se creyó capaz de perdonar incluso a los monstruos.

...

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Ten una gran semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Como estaba previsto, Namie Yagiri llegó al departamento una hora después de que su jefe diera con un nuevo e inesperado _hobby._ Era un _hobby_ tal que Izaya se mostró un poco recio a seguirlo precipitadamente, pues dar comienzo a la «caza del monstruo» no era algo que uno pudiera tomarse con falta de seriedad.

Con sorna se dijo que «además de todo, soy un indeciso.»

Por su actitud culpó al orgullo, pero sabía que podría superarlo.

Sin mediar palabras, los jóvenes empezaron a realizar sus respectivas tareas; ella empezó a organizar los archivos del informante, y éste hizo lo propio en su ordenador.

Al ser una persona metódica, Izaya se decidió por planear su itinerario.

«¿Dónde podría estar?»

«Si no se encuentra en las oficinas, dar con él podría tomar cierto tiempo.»

«Sé que Shizu-chan no es un tío que pueda llevarse con la tecnología.»

«Mmm. Seguramente la causa es que el imbécil puede romper todo lo que toca, lo quiera él o no.»

Izaya sonrió con amargura ante la posibilidad de que pudiera lograr que Shizuo participara en la sala de chat.

Al considerar que lograrlo era un buen reto, colocó aquel objetivo en su antes vacía lista de pendientes (literalmente, puesto que escribió dicho reto en la parte trasera de la carta número cincuenta y cuatro). Si el monstruoso guardaespaldas no estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación «normal» con su enemigo, la alternativa era que el segundo tratara de sonsacarle información usando algún alias en la red.

Ya se decidiría el enemigo del monstruo por un nombre diferente a Kanra y Nakura.

Namie miró de reojo a Izaya y no hizo ningún comentario, aun cuando encontró sospechosa aquella mueca que lucía. Sin dejar de trabajar, Namie atribuyó que el silencio se debía a que su jefe tenía otros asuntos en mente, los cuales no incluían para variar el sacarla de sus casillas con mordaces comentarios sobre Seiji.

El informante puso mejor cara cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaban.

«Namie-san, ríndete. No puedes darte una idea de lo que pienso.»

«Sólo conozco a una persona que ha sido capaz de hacerlo y, además, afinó su técnica con los años.»

«Doce años para ser exactos.»

Izaya había reparado en la carta representante de Shinra Kishitani cuando la soltó en la azotea, aunque ese detalle nunca lo admitiría ante nadie. Reconocerlo a sí mismo eran palabras mayores, pero lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, Izaya era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que tarde o temprano visitaría a su amigo.

El informante se colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros y se calzó los zapatos. Y cuando hubo terminado de alistarse se preguntó si resultaría conveniente conseguirse una muda de ropa, al menos para cuando saliera en busca de Shizuo. En sus adentros, se daba cuenta de que le impresionaba el que, tan pronto como captaba su aroma, ya fuera el corporal o el de sus ropas, el monstruo apareciera de la nada. La indumentaria negra de Izaya podía serle útil para fundirse con las sombras, pero nunca para lograr escapar de Shizuo. Ante él, ni los colores oscuros ni sus navajas servían de algo.

«Ese sujeto no es algo que debería verse en este mundo.»

«A su lado, Celty es una persona común...»

«… y yo no estoy loco.»

Namie se acomodó en su asiento.

«Vaya, Namie-san, ¿qué puedes encontrar tan curioso?»

Tras unos minutos, Izaya se precipitó al exterior y no malgastó tiempo alguno en decirle a su espectadora la razón por la cual se marchaba. Aunque era una cuestión simple y él un total desvergonzado, no se vio capaz de soltarle algo como «Oye, Namie-san, estoy a punto de conocer el porqué no amo a Shizu-chan. ¿El motivo? El motivo es porque pienso que estoy perdiendo la cabeza y necesito no tener horas muertas.»

No pudo decirlo. No pudo porque no debía permitir la actuación de terceros.

«Y porque puedo ser un loco, un indeciso, pero nunca un suicida.»

...

Al ir caminando por los callejones hasta llegar al restaurante de Simon, el informante recordó que no había desayunado como Dios manda (lo creyó así aun cuando había tomado dos y no una taza de té). Por esa simple razón, esperó que Shizuo no fuera tras de él y que en su lugar se mostrara tal y cómo era. Esperó que se mostrara como un ser amable dado que, por lo que Izaya sabía por pláticas en la sala de chat, conversaciones con extraños y con quienes conocía personalmente, Shizuo parecía ser una «buena persona» si no era provocado.

En vista de que Izaya era la principal causa de sus rabietas, se explicaba perfectamente su desconocimiento sobre ese lado del guardaespaldas.

«Si Shizu-chan hace lo que hace y es considerado un buen hombre por quienes dicen conocerlo, ¿qué podría pensarse de mí? "Izaya Orihara no es un mal sujeto, salvo cuando tiene la certeza de que podrá divertirse mucho a costa tuya." El problema con este razonamiento sería ¿cuál? ¿Qué no me conocen? ¿O resulta que destrozar a Ikebukuro es menos inmoral que destruir a su gente?»

—Bola de hipócritas —soltó el joven entre dientes y no haciendo caso de una punzada de dolor—; en este mundo no deben considerarse las excepciones sino las generalidades para dar cualquier afirmación. No tiene sentido hacerlo de otro modo. Si alguien es un monstruo, es llanamente un monstruo y nada más. No podemos perdonarlo a cierta hora del día —Izaya calló repentinamente.

Al igual que Shizuo se apoyaba en su nariz para encontrarlo, Izaya se forzó a reconocer el olor del tabaco. Ahora percibía el aroma a la vuelta de la esquina.

El informante no perdió tiempo en encaramarse a la primera escalera de incendio que vio. Se rasgó el pantalón a la altura de la rodilla, pero fue capaz de sentarse en una saliente, justo a tiempo. El viento que soplaba lograría disipar el olor de Izaya y cuando éste se dio cuenta, desde su sitio en el que se pensó a salvo, observó a Shizuo y a su compañero peinado con rastas.

«Qué empiece la función, Shizu-chan.»

«Prueba que estuve equivocado.»

«Pruébalo y no me vuelvas un loco.»

—Tal vez podamos firmar un contrato.

Izaya se limpió la sangre con el puño del abrigo y añadió a su lista conseguirse un cambio de ropa.

…

 **Notas:**

Te agradezco por leer –recuerda desayunar como Dios manda–, y también doy las gracias a mi beta Madoca por ayudarme a pulir el capítulo.ヽ(•‿•)ノ

Besos,

~Itaria-chan~


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Shizuo Heiwajima ignoró, sin ser esa su intención, la oferta de su compañero sobre detenerse a desayunar en el restaurante ruso o en cualquier otra parte. Ante la falta de respuesta, Tom Tanaka no trató de insistir puesto que, después de años de lidiar con Shizuo, sabía perfectamente cuando era prudente dejar que éste se reprochara en silencio su salvaje comportamiento.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia y por arriba de sus cabezas, el informante reparó en la suciedad del traje de Shizuo. El chaleco de barista estaba rasgado por la mitad, a punto de dividirse por completo, y las mangas estaban llenas de polvo y de sangre. Pero el monstruo no parecía tener ningún tipo de herida y siguió caminando como si no fuera extraño «alardear» de la posesión de una fuerza titánica.

Izaya siguió a los dos hombres sin andar a la altura del suelo porque el tratar de pasar desapercibido y el no caer de los bordes era lo que necesitaba para no pensar en sus preguntas matutinas (y también para hacer caso omiso de los gruñidos de su estómago).

«¿Habrá pensado Shizu-chan que corre el riesgo de que sus ataques de ira los descargue en algún ser querido?»

Izaya se detuvo unos instantes y luego retomó la marcha pues le pareció que Shizuo miró de reojo el sitio por dónde caminaba. Flexionado como estaba y atento a emprender la huida (aunque sin olvidarse de proponerle una carrera a Shizuo de ser necesario), Izaya imitaba con bastante gracia a un gato.

«Si lo ha hecho, ¿por qué no se marcha del barrio?»

«Se dará cuenta de que humano o no humano, no es alguien apto para vivir en sociedad.»

 _¡CRASH!_

Izaya no perdió el equilibrio cuando una máquina expendedora impactó contra la pared vecina.

«Imbécil.»

—¡Shizu-chan! —saludó el informante con expresión relajada.

—Así que sólo eres tú, Pulga —gruñó el aludido.

«¿Lanzaste aquel traste sin saber quién era tu blanco?»

«¿Es decir que no te hubiera importado herir a un desconocido?»

«Ni siquiera yo creo que seas tan bestia.»

—¿Qué me ha delatado?

«No me fuerces a rociarme algo encima cada vez que quiera investigarte.»

Embargado por la ira, Shizuo no respondió, aunque Izaya esperaba que lo hiciera. Ambos pasaron por alto las quedas protestas de Tom que terminó por aguardar el desenlace del peligroso encuentro.

Izaya salió corriendo del lugar y, como siempre, el monstruo hizo lo mismo.

«Si permito que me atrapes, ¿qué harás?»

«¿Matarme?»

El joven apartó de su paso a unos estudiantes de instituto y tras ellos resonaron los gritos de Shizuo.

—¡IZAYAAA-KUUUN!

«¡Tienes un pésimo temperamento!»

En algún punto de la escandalosa persecución, Izaya se detuvo para disfrutar del enojo de Shizuo.

Viendo como el hombre apretaba los dientes con rabia y mantenía las manos en dos puños, el informante supo que estaba muy divertido, tanto que la sonrisa burlona que afloró en sus labios, era en buena medida sincera. Le sonrió a Shizuo y el efecto del gesto fue que éste trató de volver a derribarlo con la puerta de un coche. El dueño del coche no se molestó en quejarse y permaneció cabizbajo al lado de aquel par de maniacos.

«Te busco porque es divertido, pero nunca me dejare atrapar.»

«Si yo muero, ¿no te sentirías solo?»

«Diablos, Shizu-chan, podría hacer esto todo el día.»

—Dime, Shizu-chan, ¿no te estás divirtiendo? ¡Yo sí! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo!

—¡Te dije que te marcharas de Ikebukuro! ¡Hijo de...!

—Tú siempre tan cortes. Quizá tienes que insistir con mayor _fuerza_. No te veo hoy muy motivado.

—Cuando te alcance te prometo ser explicito —Shizuo buscó un nuevo objeto que lanzar.

Izaya miró la trayectoria de una segunda máquina expendedora y se hizo a un lado con actitud presumida. Luego volvió a correr totalmente extasiado, sin dejar de asegurarse de que la carta número cincuenta y cuatro permaneciera en su bolsillo. El dueño de la carta le pisaba los talones.

Al sentir dolor en el pecho, Izaya previo que dentro de poco no podría seguir dando vueltas por Ikebukuro. Se las ingenió entonces para llegar a uno de sus laberintos favoritos en el barrio. Era su favorito porque era escasamente transitado y complejo, pues zigzagueaba cada dos por tres. En su adolescencia, cuando decidía ausentarse del colegio para visitar el lugar, incluso él había logrado perderse algunas veces.

«Nuestro primer día experimental tendrá que terminar ahora mismo.»

«Estúpido monstruo.»

Dentro del laberinto, Izaya se mostró más confiado que antes. Sin embargo, si hubiera atendido las llamadas de Shiki del grupo Awakusu, de las cuales le informó Namie la noche anterior, en lugar de preguntarse por su cordura, el informante no se habría acercado al lugar. Para suerte suya, el afán de Shizuo por aplastarlo como a un insecto, o en sus palabras «como a una pulga», lo mantuvo a su lado.

Al final resultó que nuestro informante no sólo podía estar loco, sino ser también un afortunado bastardo. Debido a su mal temperamento, Shizuo siguió al informante, salvaría su vida «sin detenerse a pensarlo», y la propia daría un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Al cabo de varios días siendo acosado, el guardaespaldas se quejaría frente a sus amigos de la siguiente manera:

—¡El desgraciado me forzó a firmar un contrato… Pero como no quiero que vuelta a tratar de saltar por ahí, ¡me tiene atado de manos!... ¡Es un maldito manipulador, aunque ya no quiera admitirlo!

—No, está enfermo.

—¡Está loco!

—Podría ser. Mi diagnóstico es que sufre depresión y no locura, al menos no todavía. ¿Adónde vas, Celty? ¡Mi corazón no podrá soportar tu ausencia!

…

 **Notas:**

Gracias por pasarte por aquí. Okey, pues ya te habrás dado una idea de que va. ¡Ten un buen inicio de semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

El informante no entendió a primeras lo que sucedía en torno suyo.

Cuando levantó el rostro, lo primero que supo fue que se encontraba tendido en algún callejón y cubierto por completo de ceniza. Luego se miró las palmas ensangrentadas y también un corte superficial en la pierna. No trató de moverse, aunque podía, y prefirió hacer un esfuerzo para entender el porqué de su situación.

Cuando se giró de un lado a otro descubrió a la distancia a unos hombres huyendo despavoridos.

Entre gritos y gruñidos, los hombres pasaron cerca de Izaya y éste logró captar que hablaban en ruso.

Izaya se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que su entorno era asfixiante, captó el incendio que estaba teniendo lugar a unos cuantos metros de dónde él estaba; por las ventanas y resquicios de tres edificios asomaba el fuego y el crepitar de éste ahogaba las palabras de aquellos que trataban de «fugarse».

«¿Cómo…?»

«¿Dónde está Shizu-chan?»

El informante recordó su breve «primer día experimental» y su persecución con Shizuo y… nada más. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Cómo había terminado en este lugar, luego de haberse introducido en _El Laberinto_?

Izaya se puso de pie y trató que la gente que se acercaba no le prestara atención. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para pedir asistencia de algún tipo. Caminó con una leve cojera y esperó recordar pronto cómo había perdido a Shizuo y terminado a pocos metros de un incendio.

«Tuve que haber estado dentro o muy cerca de alguno de los edificios.»

«De lo contrario, no me explico el estado de mi ropa.»

«¿Esos hombres…?»

«¿Shizuo habrá sido el responsable de alguna manera?»

«Con lo torpe que es, sería lógico pensarlo.»

«¿Cómo logré salir?»

El informante sintió un repentino dolor en la nuca, pero no se detuvo. Dado que su teléfono lo había perdido no llamó a Namie y optó por dirigirse a la casa de Shinra y de Celty. Estaba convencido de que la segunda, debido a sus constantes rondas por el barrio y contacto cercano con el grupo Dollars, sabría del asunto. Incluido el paradero de Shizuo.

Aun si no era ese el caso, era buena idea pasarse por Ikebukuro: Izaya podía solicitar que la dullahan cumpliera con el trabajo de investigar lo acontecido (o hacerlo él mismo) y, de paso, que Shinra le dijera que el probable golpe que sufrió en la cabeza no le representaría mayores conflictos de los que ya tenía.

«Ya sería la segunda vez que pido una tomografía.»

«Serían por motivos bastante diferentes.»

«La primera vez fue por dudar de mí, y ahora por lo que sea que haya ocurrido.»

«Estuvo ahí, conmigo.»

«Lo sé.»

«¿Adónde ha ido?»

«Escapó, eso es seguro.»

«La pregunta es, ¿por qué?»

«¿Por qué ha huido el monstruo?»

El informante frenó su camino para considerar con cierto detenimiento los motivos que seguramente podrían mantener alejado al guardaespaldas, si en realidad había estado con él: 1) Shizuo lo dejó a su suerte y se marchó. Y algún desconocido lo ayudó a salir prácticamente ileso, o 2) Shizuo cometió una acción imprudente, actuó por instinto y lo salvó él. Lo cual seguramente sería razón suficiente para que el monstruo se mostrara avergonzado. Puede que fuera un cobarde que se vio incapaz de dejarlo morir o en realidad la gente tenía razón y Shizuo era noble y de buen corazón.

«Aunque no me gusta dudar de los humanos, yo puedo ser un necio y decir que Shizuo espera ser él y no otro quien me asesine (la tercera opción). Alguien diría que eso es retorcido, pero yo que es algo digno de admiración. ¡Hay que llevar nuestras convicciones al límite! ¡Hay que ser inmorales y alcanzar lo que buscamos! ¡Tengo que amarlos…!»

Izaya se frotó el cuello y dio la impresión de sentirse repentinamente decepcionado.

«¿Shizuo será más estúpido de lo que pensé?»

«Después de todo el morir carbonizado oculta la mayoría de huellas.»

«¡Ja! El protozoario ha dejado escapar una oportunidad perfecta.»

«Y para desgracia de él, mi experimento ha de continuar.»

Izaya prosiguió su camino, sin estar dispuesto a modificar sus planes. Desafortunadamente, poco tiempo pasaría para que sus memorias de momento fragmentadas le hicieran avanzar a ese lugar que esperaba no conocer o siquiera dar nombre.

«No importa lo qué es Shizuo, lo que importa es que yo siga siendo Izaya Orihara.»

«Soy Izaya Orihara, un informante...»

«Nada más.»

—Nada más.

…

A unas cuadras del crepitante trio de edificios, y luchando por no perder la calma pese al ruido de las sirenas, Shizuo tamborileaba con el zapato en actitud nerviosa.

«¿Por qué no permití que el bastardo de mierda se rostizara ahí dentro?»

«¡Joder!»

«Esto es malo. Muy malo.»

«Yo lo quiero muerto.»

«Yo quiero verlo morir.»

«Yo quiero matarlo.»

«Eso… eso es lo que yo deseo.»

«No tengo dudas al respecto.»

«Pero…»

—¡Maldita sea!

El guardaespaldas rugió sin importarle asustar a más de uno y, tras pensar que La Pulga no tardaría en saber que él, Shizuo Heiwajima, evitó su muerte, trozó un segundo coche.

«¡¿Pero qué cojones hice?!»

«¡Salvé a…!»

«… Izaya Orihara.»

…

 **Notas:**

Gracias a quienes añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o la siguen.

Sin más que decir, te deseo que pases un bonito fin de semana. Ojalá te guste el fic. ヽ(^o^)ノ

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Psyche and Delic, esta fue mi expresión al leer tu comentario: (°◡°) ¡Espero no decepcionarte!


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Izaya no llamó a la puerta de inmediato, pues a través de ella le llegaron los escandalosos, y aparentes, «monólogos» de Shinra.

—¡Claro que sería capaz de comer cualquier cosa que mi amada Celty prepare! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Además, sólo se ha quemado la mitad… No, no me siento obligado de ninguna manera. Hey, Celty, déjalo ahí… No es necesario. Ya estoy retrasado… —Izaya puso una mirada exasperada y luego se anunció al tocar con los nudillos.

—¿Quién se ha creído que es para interrumpir el desayuno…? —escuchó murmurar a Shinra mientras se acercaba por el pasillo. El médico giró el pestillo y abrió la puerta.

—Shinra.

—Ah, sólo eres tú, Izaya —dijo el joven de lentes sin el menor entusiasmo. Tampoco pareció encontrar llamativo el que su «amigo» tuviera mal aspecto; el informante no se había molestado en quitarse la ceniza del rostro y las ropas, pero si había comprado vendas en una droguería, de tal modo que ambas manos las llevaba cubiertas y su herida en la pierna, aunque insignificante, no saltaba a la vista.

«Sí, sólo soy yo.»

—¿Esas son formas de tratar a las visitas? —dijo Izaya con aires de haberse ofendido.

—Esto es lo más que recibirás de mi parte. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás herido?

—Un poco.

—Es una lástima.

—Hipócrita.

—Tú lo has dicho. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Debo pedirle un favor a Celty.

La dullahan se asomó por el pasillo, pero no tardó en adentrarse nuevamente en la sala con el propósito de brindarles privacidad a los otros dos. Izaya saludó al hada con una mano antes de retomar la conversación con Shinra.

—¿Sabes del incendio que tuvo lugar hace un rato?

Shinra alzó una ceja.

—¿Saberlo no es trabajo tuyo?

—Estuve ahí, pero no recuerdo cómo sucedió.

—Pues seguramente estás enterado de que no soy un hipnotizador, un advino ni nada por el estilo. Si no lo recuerdas, se paciente. Ya vendrá a ti —sugirió en tono despreocupado.

—Vaya, vaya. Y yo pensé que venir aquí podría ser una gran decisión.

Shinra sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en el marco de la puerta.

—No te creo ni un poco. Si lo que querías era darle un trabajo a mi adorada Celty, pudiste mandarle un mensaje de texto en lugar de venir aquí (Shinjuku no es un lugar que yo llamaría cercano precisamente). Además, veo que no te encuentras en la necesidad de mis servicios como médico, así que… ¿por qué has venido?

«Bien, muy acertado como siempre.»

Izaya evaluó la mirada inquisidora mas no preocupada del otro.

—Vine a saludar, estaba por la zona y no en Shinjuku —se excusó.

—Pues tus saludos han sido recibidos —Shinra hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—Si Shizu-chan se pasara por aquí, avísame —dijo Izaya dando un paso hacia atrás antes de que Shinra se encerrara en su departamento. Al parecer era imperdonable para él que alguien lo interrumpiese cuando estaba teniendo un rato agradable con Celty.

Izaya se quedó unos instantes sin moverse de su sitio.

«Supongo que es un alivio el que no dé la impresión de estar planteándome ideas peligrosas.»

El joven se alejó, mientras escuchaba nuevamente la risa del médico.

«Eres un pésimo amigo.»

«Pero ¿quién puede culparte?»

«Después de todo vivimos en mundos completamente diferentes, opuestos quizá.»

«Yo amo a todos y tú sólo a uno. Amas a un monstruo.»

…

Al retornar a su departamento, Izaya logró ocultar su frustración. O eso pensó hasta que Namie le preparó una taza de café sin parecer irritada por su trabajo de secretaria. Después, la joven aceptó cumplir un encargo que no correspondía a sus tareas habituales. Ambos gestos eran el equivalente a una cálida sonrisa por parte de cualquier persona que no fuera alguno de los «extravagantes» conocidos del informante, o, dicho en otras palabras, de sus cuarenta y tres cartas descartadas.

La carta cincuenta y cuatro, que había logrado salvarse pese a todo el ajetreo, seguía dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Has pasado un buen rato? —preguntó el informante dándole un sorbo al café.

—Sí, podría decirse eso. Si acaso lo comparo con el que tuviste tú.

—No te equivocas, Namie-san. Tuve que suspender mi nuevo entretenimiento.

—¿Y cuál sería si puede saberse?

—Conocer la naturaleza de Shizu-chan.

Namie mantuvo una expresión neutra.

—Creí que lo considerabas aburrido.

—Quizá cometí un error.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y subió al segundo nivel para tomar las medidas de su próxima compra.

En tanto, Izaya activó la sesión de chat para darse cuenta de que Celty Sturluson había aceptado el trabajo de averiguar el origen del incendio (y de paso, la posible intervención de Shizuo). La paga prometida era excesiva, incluso para los estándares del informante, pero el hada no insistió en conocer cuál era el interés de su empleador y éste no se lo dio a conocer.

«Si se lo dijera, la transportista seguramente pondría a Shizu-chan sobre aviso.»

«Algunos humanos se cuidan entre ellos, así que no sería de extrañar que los monstruos actuaran de forma similar.»

Izaya contempló la carta y le restó importancia a las vendas ensangrentadas que seguían apaciguando el dolor de sus palmas. Aunque no podía decir que deseara no sentirlo..., por alguna razón.

—¿La quieres en color negro? —preguntó Namie bajando por las escaleras.

—¿Tienes que preguntar? Seré anticuado en mi aspecto, pero elijo negro. El negro es un buen color para esconder lo que uno desea —murmuró mientras escribía una lista de nombres sobre la carta.

Namie se marchó sin añadir comentarios a lo dicho.

Como sus ánimos se esfumaron paulatinamente durante el día, Izaya optó por permanecer fuera de las calles y avanzar el trabajo impuesto y demás tareas secundarias.

«Habiéndose criado de manera tradicional, es fácil para mí imaginar a Shizuo luciendo una yukata o con algún añadido a ese ridículo traje de barista...»

«¿Una bufanda sería un sello distintivo?»

Izaya se balanceó con desgana en la silla antes de incorporarse y, aunque pensaba pasar el resto de la tarde en casa, se vistió con su abrigo que no tardaría en cubrir una remera negra de bordes rojos.

…

 **Notas:**

¡Ten un bonito fin de semana!ヽ(^o^) Hasta el próximo.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Tras sacar una botella de leche del refrigerador, Shizuo dio un portazo que resonó por toda la casa. Las botellas remanentes repiquetearon al chocar entre ellas, pero el guardaespaldas no se tomó el tiempo de verificar si había roto alguna. Bebió de un sólo trago el contenido de la botella (su tardío desayuno) y luego se dejó caer en el amplio sillón de la sala.

Debido a que Tom lo había reñido, aunque diplomáticamente, por cometer destrozos sin excusas razonables («ser lo que eres no justifica que dañes las pertenencias de otros bajo ninguna circunstancia…»), Shizuo tenía el resto del día libre.

Lo anterior era cuestión que lo agobiaba enormemente y enojaba porque, además de sentir vergüenza por su falta de compostura, había cedido a pagar el daño a los dos coches que destrozó sólo por el hecho de rozar con Izaya.

«Toparse con Izaya es una "excusa razonable" para cabrearse, se mire por donde se mire.»

«La Pulga es una peste; cuando se deja ver, uno puede apostar sin temor a equivocarse a que sucederá alguna situación indeseable. Es un malnacido que únicamente causa problemas.»

Shizuo soltó un gruñido («pero eso no impidió que decidieras salvar su pellejo hace rato…», se dijo) y se recostó por completo, usando un brazo como almohada. Ciertamente no buscaba dedicar sus pensamientos a Izaya, pero lo molestaba aún más no entenderse a sí mismo. ¿Si era verdadero el odio que sentía por La Pulga, de hecho, lo era y no había nada que considerar en ese aspecto, qué le impidió hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que no se enteró de su percance?

Hubiera resultado beneficioso para Ikebukuro actuar de ese modo.

Beneficioso y cobarde, pero sería lo mejor para la mayoría.

«Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué pretendía Izaya cuando se acercó por la mañana?»

«Quizá sólo quería hacerme rabiar, como siempre.»

«Odio a ese cabrón.»

—Lo mataré apenas se me presente una nueva oportunidad.

Shizuo mantuvo esa convicción pese a traer a su memoria aquella explosión que precedió al incendio y también la visión de un inconsciente Izaya. El guardaespaldas reconoció a regañadientes que no se hubiera perdonado el abandonarlo en el lugar. Eso, sin duda, decía más de lo que siempre hacía saber a sus amigos e incluso a él mismo.

«Ahora que el "daño" está hecho, lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz.»

«La Pulga tampoco cavilará sobre esto siendo que debe ganarse el odio de Ikebukuro.»

«Ese rollo de "amar a los humanos" es una mentira demasiado grande. Ni siquiera puedo creer que en verdad piense de ese modo. Quizá no lo haga, pero ¿a quién le interesa conocer que hay bajo esa odiosa sonrisa que pone a diario?»

«Mi vida sería perfecta, o casi perfecta, sin tan sólo Izaya desapareciera de ella.»

«Y lo mejor sería que tampoco lograra recordarlo.»

…

El domingo por la mañana, Shizuo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana.

Se levantó de su asiento y se pasó una mano por el cabello sin peinar. En realidad, Shizuo tenía un aspecto sumamente desaliñado de los pies a la cabeza, pero ¿qué podía importarle como lucía si estaba libre de miradas curiosas?

Sobre el alféizar de la ventana, el informante saludó al guardaespaldas.

—¿Pulga? —Shizuo pareció realmente perplejo porque no habló en el tono grave que Izaya sabía terminaba por lastimarle la garganta cada vez que gritaba (sobre todo a él), dejándolo ronco. Pero la impresión no le duró mucho. Shizuo se recompuso y trató de alcanzar cualquier objeto para arrojárselo al intruso.

Izaya se las ingenió para adentrarse en la casa y pasar por debajo del brazo alzado del monstruo. Éste mantenía apresada una silla, dispuesto a golpear con ella a La Pulga.

«Eres un salvaje, monstruo.»

—Shizu-chan, ¿piensas usar eso contra mí? Si es así, ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero matarte, por eso.

La silla se redujo a un montón de astillas cuando Shizuo erró el tiro.

El escurridizo blanco rio.

—¡Creo que estás falto de práctica! —dijo esquivando por segunda vez al otro.

—¡Muérete! —exclamó Shizuo perdiendo mobiliario por cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando no encontró más sillas o mesas que arrojar, Shizuo se detuvo. No tenía intenciones de tirarse encima su propia casa. Además, seguramente estaba armando una escena bastante ridícula y disfrutable para su enemigo.

—¿Ahora si me permitirás hablar? —dijo Izaya al otro extremo del cuarto. Sonrió cuando, en completa calma, pudo contemplar el desastre armado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shizuo.

—Hacerte una pregunta —Izaya enlazó en su dedo la cinta que adornaba el cuello de su remera, pues el mostrarse sosegado tenía el efecto opuesto en Shizuo y eso lo ponía de mejor humor.

—…

—¿Por qué me salvaste ayer? Ah, por cierto, tu vida es un completo cliché. Es decir, ¡mira esta pocilga! Este lugar es el típico departamento de hombre soltero.

—¿Qué…?

—Es la verdad, además tu actitud no ha mejorado el asunto, ¿o sí?

—Tienes cinco segundos para largarte.

—¿No piensas ser razonable?

—Uno.

—¿Piensas evadir el asunto?

—Dos.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

—¡Tres!

Izaya logró ponerse a salvo, pero no así la pared que recibió de lleno el puño de Shizuo.

—Ni siquiera eres congruente, ¡dijiste cinco segundos!

—Cuatro... ¡CINCO!

«¡No volveré a dudar en matar a este bastardo!»

«Shizu-chan no te pongas así. No es mi culpa que sepa lo que hiciste.»

—Tú elegiste salvarme, nadie más. Debes lidiar con esto.

—Déjame enmendar mi equivocación.

«Si eso gustas, puedes intentarlo. Pero yo no me iré sin obtener respuestas.»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Ten un excelente día!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Isabellag9705, te doy las gracias por el comentario. Creo que Shizuo, Izaya y tú tienen la misma duda (y yo también).

¡Me gustaría verte de nuevo por aquí! Hasta entonces. ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

La necesidad de mantener su nuevo objetivo a flote, hizo que Izaya se forzara a no decepcionarse ante los modos de Shizuo, aunque admitía que sentía algo parecido. Sin importarle el que Izaya diera a entender que no buscaba pelear, el otro se comportó como quien se ha resignado a pensar que su «declarado enemigo» —Izaya no calificaría al guardaespaldas bajo esos términos— no podía hacer nada si no era con la intención de dañar a los demás.

«Eres un tozudo, Shizu-chan.»

«Es evidente que no puedo encontrar inusual que desconfíes de mí, pero tratar de aplastarme con el refrigerador sólo porque me cuestiono tus acciones es… monstruoso.»

El informante permaneció sentado sobre el tejado de un edificio próximo a la casa de Shizuo. Y si bien el primero tenía una vista óptima de su ignorante presa, el sitio no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ésta pudiera advertir su presencia, o de eso se convenció Izaya.

Al tiempo que meditaba sobre los medios de los cuales disponía o podía conseguir para avanzar en su «investigación», Izaya sacó su navaja de muelle. Admirando la soltura con la que era capaz de manejarla, se detuvo en el filo de la hoja y luego apartó de sí un sombrío pensamiento. En su lugar, prefirió restregar las palmas adoloridas en la piedra sobre la cual estaba sentado.

«Al día de hoy, Shizu-chan piensa que deberá de lidiar conmigo hasta que ceda alguno de nosotros dos. Si supiera que algo como eso puede suceder sin que él haga nada, o lo haga inconscientemente, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿es acaso verdaderamente bueno como para portarse diferente conmigo? Shinra estará ahí, aun con todo. Eso lo sé bien.»

Izaya miró de reojo las vendas desanudadas y la capa de sangre seca que se había formado en ambas palmas. Claro, ahora se trataba de una capa parcial dado que los roces de su piel herida con el material del tejado no eran de llevarse bien, pero a Izaya no pudo importarle menos.

«Shizu-chan ya me ha dejado en claro que deberé responder a mis preguntas sin encararlo, al menos en un principio. No tiene idea de lo paciente que puedo llegar a ser... Aun si tengo que desviar mis recursos y usar a terceros, sabré en el plazo acordado qué hizo que actuara como lo hizo hace años y especialmente ayer. Luego puedo pensar en mis razones y… aceptarlas o no.»

Izaya guardó su navaja (cuidando de no dañar la carta superviviente), se puso de pie y, a la distancia, captó a la presa marchándose de su hogar.

Izaya sonrió.

«Nos estaremos viendo, día a día, monstruo. Te guste o no.»

«No tengo remedio, pues considero a mi vida valiosa.»

«Así lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo.»

El informante no siguió a Shizuo y retornó a Shinjuku.

—Espero que tengamos bastantes días por delante —murmuró Izaya.

…

Celty dudó unos instantes antes de tratar con Shinra un asunto que la había mantenido inquieta durante gran parte de la mañana del sábado y también del domingo. Pero, en vista de que el médico no hizo ningún comentario en su momento, Celty se dijo a sí misma que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, la pasada visita del informante despertaba su curiosidad.

El hada tomó asiento al lado de su compañero que, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, parecía estar sumergido en una serie de papeles que atañían al trabajo.

—¿Sucede algo, Celty? —Shinra apartó por completo su atención de la montaña de carpetas y se volvió por completo a su amada porque, cuando se trataba de Celty, lo demás carecía de importancia.

[Izaya mencionó ayer a Shizuo y después me dio el trabajo de saber el origen del incendio dónde aparentemente estuvieron ambos.]

—Sí, eso fue lo que entendí —Shinra alcanzó su taza de café y, al verla vacía, suspiró—. ¡Ah! Pensaba que los negocios de Shiki-san eran fastidiosos, pero ahora estoy verdaderamente molesto. ¡¿Cuál es el interés de mi adorada Celty por Izaya?!

Celty sacudió los hombros en señal de diversión.

[Vino hasta aquí; eso es extraño. Quizá estaba herido…]

—Si hubiera requerido de mi ayuda, lo habría atendido, pero me dio la impresión de que al final no pudo confiarme su interés real. No insistí pues estábamos pasando un buen rato (¡no podía ser diferente si Celty estaba a mi lado!)

[Creo que fuiste un poco brusco, siendo que es tu amigo.]

«El único.»

—Izaya no es como el resto. No se ofende tan fácilmente aun cuando por su… Hum, llamémosle «naturaleza sensible», procura no involucrarse de manera significativa con los demás. Ya me ha quedado clara la preocupación de Celty. Si acaso Izaya regresa, tratare de entender lo que buscaba, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Izaya Orihara podrá no decir gran cosa, pero la mayoría de veces termina por lograr que todo resulte a su conveniencia.

Celty asintió con inadvertidas reservas y después se dispuso a conversar en línea con Anri Sonohara y, de ser posible, con Kanra.

En cambio, Shinra decidió continuar con el informe de una droga que recientemente se utilizaba en el bajo mundo para lidiar con las molestias (así lo expresó el ejecutivo de la organización Yakuza). Aunque el joven pretendía dar rapidez al encargo, terminó por distraerse y sospechar que quizá no debió descartar la posibilidad de que su amigo hubiera querido… ¿su ayuda?

«Si ese fuera el caso, volverá. Aunque tengo mis dudas.»

«Izaya es capaz de resolver y causar problemas con una habilidad impresionante.»

«Me lo ha demostrado durante doce años.»

…

 **Notas:**

Me da mucho gusto saber que has decidido leer la historia. ¡Gracias! ¡Ten una bonita noche!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ✿◠‿◠

Debo admitir que sus comentarios me han sacado mi lado infantil… ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ

Isabellag9705, ¡gracias por tus palabras! Espero que pueda seguir actualizando a este ritmo. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

MizukiNozomi98, ¡eres muy amable! ¡Tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en esto! ¡Quiero que me digas que te fue muy bien en tu examen! ¡Besos!

Karasu-shiro, no hay nada por lo que disculparse. Me han puesto muy feliz tus comentarios. Los tendré muy en cuenta…


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

El informante continuó escribiendo en su ordenador, sin percatarse de que era escudriñado.

A decir verdad, Namie encontraba extraño que Izaya, con el paso de los días, se mantuviera durante mayor tiempo guarecido en el interior de su departamento que vagando por las calles. De hecho, las contadas ocasiones en que Izaya abandonaba su escritorio era cuando decidía atosigar a Shizuo, siguiéndolo sin que éste lo supiera (la mayoría de veces, de lo contrario, ambos lograban ganarse el odio y el miedo de los citadinos).

Exasperada, la joven soltó un suspiro y se marchó del lugar sin antes hacérselo notar a su jefe.

«Quizá Ikebukuro goce de esta nueva actitud, pero a mí me pone de los nervios.»

Izaya apenas alzó la mirada cuando escuchó a la puerta cerrarse y después pasó sus dedos por ambas palmas, todavía en carne viva.

«Shizu-chan es desesperantemente rutinario: todos los días desayuna (leche, ¿huh?), se dirige al trabajo, mole a golpes a cualquiera que se tope en su camino, come y se queja con su sempai, repite lo hecho horas antes durante la recolecta de adeudos y retorna a su casa… Y volvemos a empezar.»

«A este paso, terminare por concluir que sus llamadas "muestras de bondad" se reducen a cuando se reúne con sus conocidos y, entre estos, yo no puedo incluirme.»

Izaya dejó de herirse las palmas cuando leyó lo escrito en la cara trasera del naipe.

«Hum.»

«¿Ya será tiempo de recurrir a otros medios…?»

El informante les dio un vistazo a los logotipos de la sala de chat, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

«Cuando recurra a "Roppi" será porque he decidido no esforzarme más.»

«Lo que espero no sea equivalente a una rendición de mi parte.»

«No sería inteligente usarlo todavía.»

Pero, aun cuando se propuso a seguir con lo dicho, Izaya optó por lo último.

El motivo que tuvo no fue otro sino el cansancio acumulado durante las últimas dos semanas.

Y quizá algo más.

La atención de Izaya se posó nuevamente en la carta cincuenta y cuatro, aunque pensó además en otras dos.

Luego canturreó y cerró los ojos.

— _Tic, tac_ …

…

Cuando regresó a Shinjuku una hora más tarde, la pinta de Izaya no le gustó a Namie, pero no le espetó nada. La mujer se limitó a dejar sobre el escritorio, a un lado del ordenador, una bolsa en cuyo interior estaba una orden de oloroso atún (que, en su opinión, era todo menos apetitoso). Para suerte de Namie, Simon recordaba perfectamente lo que cada uno de sus clientes solía pedir de tal modo que no se vio en la «penosa» necesidad de preguntarle directamente al informante.

Aun así, ella sabía que Izaya encontraría llamativo el gesto.

Namie acertó.

—Sin contar a tu hermano, no pensé que alguien pudiera importarte, sea cual sea el motivo que tengas, Namie-san —dijo Izaya dándole un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa.

—No se trata de eso. Si quieres una explicación, te diré que sólo estoy procurando mantener este trabajo —dijo y luego no pudo evitar comentar un reciente rasgo de Izaya—: ahora que has reducido tus comidas a solamente una al día, no encuentro tan fastidioso conseguirla —dijo Namie esquivando la mirada del otro.

No comentó el que Izaya redujera al mismo tiempo sus, ya de por sí, escasas horas de sueño.

—Y, aun así, no solamente fuiste al Sushi Ruso, sino que también te aseguraste de que fuera de mi agrado. Eso porque esperas que no pueda negarme a comer —Izaya sonrió, pero sin mucho entusiasmo e hizo una pausa.

» No hay razones por las cuales tengas que "procurar" el mantenimiento de tu trabajo. Eres eficaz y lo seguirás siendo. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, mis intereses actuales distan mucho de los originales, pero no es como si fuera a responder precipitadamente si es cierto o no que hay algo más después de esta vida, Namie-san.

—Voy a creerte —soltó Namie cruzándose de brazos—. Aun así, no esperes que estas idas y venidas vengan de mi salario. Tus necesidades se mantendrán por tu dinero, así que te sugiero que no sigas rechazando los trabajos que Shiki-san te ofrece. Entre ayer y hoy reuniste la opción de aceptar al menos cuatro.

—Namie-san realmente eres una egoísta.

—No te conviene que empiece a renegar de ser tu secretaria; nadie más que yo se verá en la obligación de atender tus caprichos, que no puedo describirlos de otro modo sino como infantiles.

Izaya guardó silencio durante unos minutos y no porque se pensará amenazado con los comentarios de la joven. No replicó por su falta de ánimos y por lo poco que le importaba la evaluación de Namie.

«La única persona que yo considero que tiene una voz similar y de igual peso que la mía, no señaló que estuviera fuera de mis cabales. No tengo porque prestarle atención a los demás…»

Después de concluir lo anterior, Izaya se dispuso a comer.

—En fin, atendiendo otro asunto, siéntate. Debo discutir contigo la manera en la que nos acercaremos a Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya tras probar el atún. Le pareció un tanto insípido, pero se forzó a comer la mayor parte.

Namie esperó que Izaya continuara explicándose pues no le agradó el tono con el cual dijo «nos».

—Shizu-chan está muy habituado a montar en cólera cada vez que me acerco, así que lo que yo no pueda saber observándole, lo obtendremos a través de lo que ese imbécil nos cuente.

—¿Eh? Si no es capaz de siquiera verte la cara, dudo que se abra contigo.

—Es evidente que no sabrá que se trata de mí.

—Es decir que piensas engatusarlo usando la sala de chat o algo por el estilo.

—Muy bien. Ya dimos con tu próxima tarea.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Sí, tú hablarás con él y yo iré tras el monstruo en el plano físico. No es siquiera elaborada la idea, pero Shizu-chan no es tan agudo como para darse cuenta. Estimo que servirá durante unos cuantos días.

—Mi pregunta sería, ¡y no estoy aceptando ayudarte en esto!, ¿cómo lograrás que Heiwajima entre en la red? —dijo ella a sabiendas de los toscos modos del guardaespaldas.

—Porque pronto tendrá tiempo libre, al igual que yo he tenido.

Namie no pareció entender.

—Seamos pacientes y crucemos los dedos porque el protozoario no lo sea —Izaya dejó media porción del atún, pero Namie se dio por satisfecha.

—Descarto a Kanra. ¿Usaras a Nakura o a Chrome?

—A ninguno de los dos. Usaré a Hachimenroppi.

—Es un nombre demasiado largo — _y raro._

—Entonces será simplemente Roppi.

—Tendrías que ir con Kishitani.

—¿Por qué?

—Por demasiados motivos, pero especialmente porque las cortadas de tus palmas siguen abiertas —apuntó Namie con cierta vacilación.

—¿Desde cuando te importan estas pequeñeces?

—No te hagas una idea equivocada. Si te duele o no, o si es malo para ti en cualquier sentido, me tiene sin cuidado. Pero la que limpia este lugar y todo lo que hay dentro, soy yo. ¡Tendría que decirte como dejas el teclado y el escritorio!

—Si buscas descargarte con alguien, Namie-san, lo mejor será que aceptes seguirme en mis infantiles pasatiempos: si estoy vivo es por culpa de Shizuo y sus acciones escasamente meditadas, o eso fue lo que me soltó la otra vez. ¡A saber si habrá sido sincero! Ya nos daremos cuenta.

—Algo no está bien contigo.

—¿Eso crees? —Izaya ocultó las manos.

«Tal vez tengas razón.»

«Pero no pensemos en ello, ¿te parece, Namie-san?»

«Seamos pacientes; la verdad saldrá a relucir, para bien o mal nuestro.»

…

 **Notas:**

Gracias por pasarte por aquí. (ノ・∀・)ノ

Saludos y muchos abrazos,

~Itaria-chan~


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

–26 de abril–

Namie titubeó al llegar al pie del departamento de Izaya porque, aun cuando cumplió con todo lo pedido a regañadientes, aunque al pie de la letra, el segundo no encontró muy satisfactorios los resultados (lo que hizo que éste no saliera desde hacía cuatro días a las calles de Ikebukuro).

«Algo sucedió, algo que el imbécil de Izaya no ha querido confiarme.»

«¿Qué habrá hecho Heiwajima?»

«No negare que la última vez que salió, Izaya llegó un tanto… ¿abatido?»

Al no hallar a su jefe en su sitio habitual y con cara de pocos amigos, Namie se encaminó a la azotea.

—¿Izaya?

La joven no siguió avanzando y, por miedo a sobresaltar a Izaya, se hizo notar con suavidad. Logró modular su tono de voz de tal modo que resultó apática, como era costumbre en ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

El informante no se volvió, pero giró levemente la cabeza, mirando a Namie de reojo.

—No pensé que pasarías hoy por aquí. Es tu día libre, Namie-san —dijo Izaya como si no estuviera haciendo equilibrio bastantes metros por encima del suelo.

—Cierto. Lo olvidé.

—«Lo olvidé». Vaya, creo que ahora estoy emocionado por tus palabras —se llevó una mano al corazón para mayor dramatismo.

—No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿qué haces jugueteando en el borde? —Namie se apartó un mechón de cabello para disimular el tic nervioso de su ojo.

—Nada en particular, sólo juguetear. Me gusta practicar de este modo; ¿qué esfuerzo puede presentar uno si no hay riesgo de por medio? —Namie no comentó nada acerca de la descarada mentira.

—Creo que tienes demasiada confianza.

—¿Te parece? —Izaya se apoyó únicamente en un pie y le dio un vistazo a la caída—. El lado positivo de esto es que, si acaso cayera, el dolor sería fugaz —Izaya chasqueó los dedos.

—Ahórrame el papeleo y sígueme. Tienes trabajo —insistió Namie tras captar un semblante peligroso de Izaya. Duró un instante, pero ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta— Si bajas de una vez y me evitas mayores problemas, quizá me esfuerce en la sala de chat, ¿te parece bien, Izaya? —Namie esperó que su jefe accediera. Pero, como nada sucedía, la mujer empezó a estirar el brazo, como si pretendiera ofrecerle su mano.

—Namie…

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que me precipite en juzgar a Shizuo?

—No lo sé. Pero pronto te darás cuenta, ¿cierto?

«Entonces yo estaba en lo correcto; algo sucedió.»

Luego de poner una expresión seria, Izaya volvió a clavar su vista en el distante suelo y reparó en muchos humanos que transitaban sin alzar la mirada hacia el sitio donde él se mantenía balanceándose ligeramente, sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

 _Tic, tac…_

—Shizu-chan es como el resto: una completa decepción.

—Izaya…

—Pensé que sería divertido seguirlo, pero ¿qué hemos descubierto hasta hoy? Nada que no supiera ya. Shizuo es solamente alguien que me profesa un odio que, en sus orígenes, fue injustificado. Durante años yo le di muchas razones para ganarme ese sentimiento... No hay alguna otra cosa que ver en él. Mi carta cincuenta y cuatro puede ser quemada. Es inútil.

—Te recuerdo que hay demasiadas personas a las que podrías atormentar y eso si nos limitamos a este barrio. Además, si buscas conocer a Shizuo es buen tiempo para hacerlo. ¿El que lo hayan despedido no le brinda las horas muertas que tanto querías que tuviera?

—Namie-san, ¿podría suceder que quien está realmente interesada en Shizuo eres tú? —Izaya soltó una risilla ahogada y llevó sus dedos al bolsillo del pantalón.

—En absoluto, pero no pienso permitir que se desperdicie todo el trabajo que realicé para seguir adelante con tu ridículo pasatiempo. Si tienes dificultades puedes discutirlas con Kishitani o con cualquier otro, no me importa. Pero decídete de una vez. Yo no voy a malgastar…

—¿Discutir con Shinra? _Quizá no sea tan mala idea_ … —Izaya habló más bien para sí.

«Aun si continúa lidiando con el encargo del Awakusu, puede que Shinra sea todo oídos.»

«Si no lo es, es igual de bueno visitarlo para la toma de una decisión.»

«Una muy importante si me lo preguntan. No sólo para mí sino también para Ikebukuro.»

«¿O será mejor darle velocidad al asunto?»

«Un paso adelante o un paso atrás, ¿qué diferencia hace cualquier opción llegado a este punto?»

—Yo amé a los humanos y quise amarlos a todos, pero hay quienes no me lo permitieron nunca. Y tampoco lo harán.

—¿Ya no amas a nadie?

Izaya pareció recordar que no estaba solo. Le pareció divertida la voz incrédula de Namie.

—Quién sabe. No lo sé.

—Si los amas, todo sigue igual. Si has dejado de amarlos, ámalos de nuevo. Ámalos a todos.

—¿Incluido a Shizuo?

—Sí. Ámalo también a él —Namie dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar nuevamente al departamento—. Ahora déjate de tonterías y procura que Roppi termine por conocer a Heiwajima.

Namie aguardó por el asentimiento de su jefe, el cual tardó en darse.

—Ok.

Izaya sonrió con aire malicioso antes de saltar al centro de la azotea.

Soltó el naipe y siguió a Namie.

«Shizu-chan no me hagas decirlo de nuevo: no me decepciones.»

«Quién se equivocó no fui yo. No debo ser yo.»

Izaya contempló a la azotea unos momentos más.

 _Tic, tac…_

«¿Qué fue lo que dije…? ¡Ah, cierto! Era algo como "soy un indeciso, quizá un loco, pero nunca un suicida…" Tendría que reforzarme esta creencia porque, de lo contrario, Namie-san terminará por ser quien me estrangule y sobra decir que lo haría gustosa y a expensas de su salario. Aun así, no podemos ofrecerle a ella esa satisfacción siendo que Shizu-chan ya no es un recolector (culpa mía). Sería demasiado cruel de mi parte quitarle al monstruo su más ansiado sueño… Al fin y al cabo, y aunque el mundo difiera de mi opinión, Izaya Orihara no es un mal tipo.»

«Shizu-chan no me creerá nunca, pero podría suceder que Tsuki-san si lo hiciera un día de estos.»

...

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ten un bonito fin de semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ✿◠‿◠)/

Karasu-shiro, ¡gracias por el comentario! Al respecto de lo que preguntaste, Izaya se refería a cuando Shizuo lo salvó del incendio. Y sobre Roppi, tienes razón: elegirlo a él no fue al azar… (⊙＿⊙') ¡Besos! ( ˘ ³˘)


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

–22 de abril–

Alguien bramó dentro de un modesto edificio que hacía las veces de almacén y de oficinas.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES DICE?! ¡¿SUSPENDIDO?!

Tom fue el único que no retrocedió ante el grito de Shizuo y la visión de sus coléricos ojos. En cambio, el jefe de ambos, así como el resto de los empleados de las oficinas empezaron a sudar frio. El jefe, aunque bastante acobardado, mantuvo su decisión de suspender «indefinidamente» al guardaespaldas. Su voz tembló cuando empezó a explicarse.

—Siento que las cosas tengan que ser de este modo, pero durante semanas han estado lloviendo quejas y reclamos para usted (más de lo acostumbrado). He de señalar que no han sido de tíos a los que podamos pasar por alto. Es gente importante, influyente o lo que sea, la que se queja de sus… modos, Heiwajima-san.

—Hey, jefe, seguramente puede haber otra manera de lidiar con esto… —empezó a decir Tom, pero calló ante la mirada desesperada del aludido. Claramente el darle aquel _ultimátum_ a Shizuo le suponía un esfuerzo enorme.

—Sé perfectamente que a menudo la gente muestra resistencia ante el cobro de los adeudos. No me quejo sobre ese punto, pero el trozar coches y viviendas sólo por… vérselas con una persona es inaceptable. Y sobre todo si tales comportamientos tienen lugar en horas de trabajo. Para no alargar esto más de lo necesario, espero que lo entienda, joven.

—¡¿Persona?! ¿De qué persona habla? ¡Si se trata de Izaya le diré que esa pulga de mierda lleva al demonio dentro! ¡Él no será la causa de un despido mío! ¡No de nuevo!

—¿De nuevo? Eso no lo sabía… (Por otro lado, corríjame si me equivoco, pero ¿se refirió a "esta" persona como «pulga»?) Sea como sea, ya le he dicho mi última palabra. Además, es una suspensión indefinida no un despido. Le llamaremos de ser necesario.

El rostro de Shizuo se contrajo hasta dar la impresión de que una vena iba a reventarle.

—Basta ya, Shizuo. No vale la pena —intervino nuevamente Tom pues no quería que debido a un agravio su amigo terminara preso por segunda vez (y menos si era por culpa del informante de Shinjuku).

El guardaespaldas cedió, aunque muy a su pesar; se dirigió a la salida y tronó la manija de la puerta entre sus dedos antes de que está fuera separada del marco. Las astillas que salieron disparadas obligó a los allí reunidos a ponerse a salvo.

—¿Adónde vas, Shizuo?

—Voy a matar a esa _persona_ —gritó Shizuo bajando por las escaleras.

—No hablara en serio, ¿cierto, Tanaka-san?

Tom no sacó de su error al hombre y prefirió seguir a Shizuo.

—¿Debería llamar a la policía?

…

Quizá fue cuestión de un par de minutos, pero Tom no supo estimar cuanto tiempo tardó en lograr que Shizuo se calmara y frenara su impulso de ir al barrio vecino. Hizo de todo para lograr su objetivo, incluido el comprar dos cajetillas de los cigarros favoritos de Shizuo. Éste, en su ansiedad, se fumó rápidamente media cajetilla de tal modo que a su alrededor se alzaba una pequeña montaña de colillas a medio consumir.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos Tom fueron en vano. Tanto él como Shizuo se dieron por enterados de la presencia de Izaya Orihara. El hombre, sin dejar de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, se encontraba conversando con Mikado Ryuugamine y su amiga del instituto. De entrada, Tom creyó que se trataba de una desafortunada coincidencia, pero cuando el informante le dedicó un guiño a Shizuo concluyó que se había equivocado; dio por hecho que cada reunión hasta el presente día fue premeditada, aunque Tom no lograba hacerse una idea de las intenciones de Orihara. A no ser que el último estuviera desesperado por terminar con su vida, cuestión que Tom consideró muy ilógica para cualquiera que estuviera cuerdo.

—¡Shizuo!

El guardaespaldas no escuchó a Tom y fue directo hacia La Pulga.

—¡Shizu-chan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa…! ¿Hoy si estás dispuesto a hablar conmigo?

Izaya mantuvo su expresión tranquila, aun cuando Mikado y Anri se mantuvieron a prudente distancia de él, listos para alejarse cuanto antes.

—Voy a matarte, bastardo —dijo Shizuo con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Buscó un poste, alguna máquina expendedora, o cualquier cosa que creyera causaría un daño grave en su objetivo.

«De cualquier forma ya me han leído la cartilla.»

«Esto no podría empeorar.»

«¡Voy a quebrarte cada hueso, pulga infeliz!»

—Reconozco que compadezco a tu sempai; tal parece que no escuchas lo que uno te dice. ¡Para ya con tus incongruencias, Shizu-chan! Yo sé que no serías capaz de matarme por muy sincero que sea tu odio hacia mí (el sentimiento puedo aceptarlo). Si me quisieras muerto, ¿por qué no me abandonaste dentro del edificio…? —Izaya se detuvo a media frase pues no esperó que el monstruo fuera a lanzársele encima.

La espalda de Izaya impactó contra el suelo y, antes de que pudiera quejarse por el dolor y seguramente también por alguna costilla rota, el monstruo lo tomó por el cuello.

—¿Te parece que no me arrepiento de lo que hice? —Shizuo alzó a Izaya hasta que sus pies no tocaron el piso. El informante llevó sus manos a la de Shizuo con el propósito de no ahogarse—. Te lo dije cuando te colaste en mi casa: salvarte fui mi error. Te salvé sólo porque no me detuve a pensar lo que hacía.

—Considerando los hechos… no me parece que hayas pretendido matarme. Si te arrepientes o no es otro asunto… Shizu-chan… Mi pregunta para ti sería, ¿por qué andas tan cabreado? Hace días que te sigo y pese a tus rabietas no te acercaste antes… ¡Ah! ¡Pero destruiste medio barrio!

Los dedos de Shizuo se crisparon en torno a Izaya, pero éste no calló su discurso.

—¡Te han despedido! ¿Por eso armas todo este teatro? Te aconsejo que me sueltes porque bien sabemos tú y yo donde podrías terminar, ¿eh? ¡Kasuka-kun no podría perdonártelo! ¡Tu sempai puede decírtelo!

Izaya no rio por más que intentó hacerlo. Aunque Shizuo no tensó su agarre —de hacerlo, tronaría con un horroroso chasquido el cuello de Izaya— le apretó las manos apenas se dio cuenta de su mal estado. ¿Parecían estar… desolladas?

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Eso se ve muy doloroso, ¿sabes?

Izaya reprimió una mueca. Tenía razón: realmente dolía traer las palmas al descubierto y sin tratar, y el paso de los dedos de Shizuo por ellas le dolió a tal grado de gemir. Pero, pese al dolor, Izaya decidió que era más interesante la inesperada crueldad de Shizuo. No creyó del todo que fuera un monstruo sino lo contrario. Su trabajo lo estaba llevando en la dirección correcta.

—Hey, Shizuo, si quieres matarme está bien… Está bien para ambos, digan lo que digan los demás. Pero hazlo ya. Esto de ser un indeciso me pone enfermo, créemelo. Yo sé de lo que hablo —Izaya logró soltar una carcajada pues en su mente sus palabras le sonaron como un mal chiste. Un chiste que solamente él podía entender. Él y quizá Namie que puede estuviera al tanto de la inquietud de Izaya sobre su estado mental.

—¡Shizuo!

El guardaespaldas y su cautivo se giraron al tercero.

—Suéltalo. ¡Date cuenta de lo que haces! —el hombre notó la sangre que había teñido la punta de los dedos de Shizuo y también la expresión de miedo que, de un momento a otro, asaltaba los rasgos de Izaya. Si bien no lo conocía y esperaba no hacerlo nunca, Tom supo que Orihara no tenía miedo de Shizuo sino de algo más. Pero lo verdaderamente importante era no permitir que Shizuo cometiera una imprudencia.

—Shizuo…

Izaya terminó de rodillas y apoyado en las palmas.

Al instante, reprimió un sollozo y miró con rabia al guardaespaldas.

—¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Eres una completa decepción!

«Si pienso que no me equivoqué contigo… entonces yo…»

«Si no logras sorprenderme… yo…»

«¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque tú no permites que sea de otro modo!»

—Como vuelvas a venir a Ikebukuro, ya sea que me sigas o no, voy a matarte, Pulga. Y si no te mato te causare mucho, mucho dolor —amenazó Shizuo ligeramente apaciguado. Luego añadió—: Hazte un favor y ve con Shinra. Eres ya lo suficientemente repulsivo como para que también andes con las manos con esa pinta tan desagradable —Shizuo se limpió los dedos y después se apartó de Izaya como si, efectivamente, le despertara aversión pura.

Tom le dio un último vistazo a Orihara, antes de caminar al lado del guardaespaldas.

Una vez que estuvo solo (el público de curiosos le daba lo mismo), el informante se puso de pie y batalló un rato para no reducir su carta cincuenta y cuatro a meras tiras de cartón.

Repitió para sí lo que pronto se convirtió en algo parecido a un mantra:

«Quizá yo esté loco o sea algo _diferente_ lo que tengo, pero apuesto porque me hará sentir alegre el saber que estuve en lo correcto al no amarlo cuando lo conocí… Me conformare con saber qué desencadenó esta retorcida relación nuestra. Es por eso que…»

«... no me decepciones, Shizu-chan.»

«Dame un poco más de tiempo. Me debes al menos eso.»

—Yo amo a los humanos y quizá pueda ser capaz de perdonar a los monstruos.

…

 **Notas:**

¡Hola!

Mmm… habiendo leído esto, alguien debería contarle a Namie lo que sucedió…

Espero que la historia este gustándote… ／人◕‿‿◕人＼

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

–30 de abril–

Dado que Celty no se encontraba en el departamento al atender un reciente encargo, Shinra aprovechó para continuar con el trabajo ordenado por el Awakusu.

Tal y como había supuesto Shiki hacia unos cuántos días atrás, el compuesto aislado de algunos cadáveres resultó ser tóxico y, aparentemente, también la causa de sus muertes. El médico no se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si el Awakusu utilizaba la droga aislada como una nueva herramienta para llevar a cabo sus negociaciones en el bajo mundo, sino que se limitó a observar bajo la lente del microscopio la manera en que actuaba la toxina.

Al cabo de una hora, Shinra logró reunir una veintena de frascos alrededor del microscopio, pero, antes de que fuera capaz de felicitarse a sí mismo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Izaya dio por sentado que la única razón por la cual se le invitó a pasar al interior fue que Celty estaba ausente, pero prefirió no mencionar ese detalle. En cambio, tomó asiento sobre la mesa dónde Shinra había estado trabajando y éste retomó el encargo.

El informante empezó a contar, sin olvidarse de brindar detalles, su reciente empresa de seguir al monstruo de Ikebukuro sin importar que no fuera aceptado por él o el sitio al que se dirigieran. Shinra pareció encontrar divertido el asunto, pero no ignoró el deteriorado aspecto de Izaya.

—Para haberte herido las palmas hace bastante tiempo, creo que todavía lucen muy mal —comentó tras darles un vistazo—. Cuando termine, puedo tratarlas. Tendrías que andarte con cuidado y dejar de lado la persecución de Shizuo. Aún pueden verse las marcas de sus dedos.

El informante se frotó el cuello y sonrió como si pretendiera restarle importancia al asunto.

—He querido hablar con él de manera civilizada, pero Shizu-chan no atiende a razones.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi consejo?

—Tal vez. ¿Tendrías alguno?

—No. Es decir, no podría darte uno que pudiera lograr que fueras aceptado por Shizuo. Si es cierto que ha perdido su trabajo no me sorprendería que terminara por quebrarte el cuello. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, ¿no? —Shinra se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y volvió a centrarse en el par de objetivos.

Aguardó la réplica de Izaya y, aunque el tono del informante se mantuvo uniforme, el médico captó cierta desilusión de su parte.

—Mmm. Tú no piensas que Shizu-chan sea tan monstruoso como para volverse un asesino al matarme, sin importar todas las molestias que le haya podido causar. Lo que me lleva a creer que el «no» de hace rato tiene el objetivo de protegerlo a él y no al revés. ¿Cierto, Shinra?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero bien sabes que no conseguirás nada si continúas acosándolo. ¿Qué piensas que averiguarás si te arriesgas de ese modo? Aunque te niegues a creerlo, Shizuo es como cualquier otro ser humano. Lo único que lo hace diferente es que tarda menos tiempo y requiere de menos esfuerzo en causar alboroto. Este distrito da cabida para ese tipo de comportamientos.

—¿Qué pienso que conseguiré? Mantendré un pasatiempo y no seguiré sintiéndome decepcionado.

Shinra miró de reojo a Izaya por segunda vez, pero guardó silencio.

«¿Te ha sucedido algo últimamente, Izaya?»

«El que hayas decidido centrarte únicamente en Shizuo es algo que deja a uno pensando.»

«¿Por qué has venido en realidad?»

—Si piensas de ese modo, entonces no podemos hacer nada. Sólo espero que no termines por darme más trabajo. Es suficiente el tener que resolver las peticiones de Shiki-san como para también atenderlos. Tendría que habérmelo pensados dos veces cuando los presenté.

—Aun si no admites nunca el motivo que tuviste para haberlo hecho, no pienso que éste haya cambiado. En el fondo, no te arrepientes de nada, Shinra.

«Si acaso yo pudiera regresar a nuestra época en Raijin, pediría que las cosas se hubieran dado de otro modo. Lo pediría así porque yo en verdad me arrepiento de nuestra desastrosa introducción.»

«Pediría qué aquel "encuentro" se hubiera dado bajo mis términos y no por los de Shizu-chan.»

«Sin embargo, no espero que Shinra se sienta culpable por lo que pueda ocurrir.»

«Y, aun si lo hiciera, ¿qué podría mostrarme que no pueda yo suponer ahora mismo.»

—En compensación por el tiempo prestado, seguiré tu «consejo». Después de todo, hasta el momento Shizu-chan no ha dado señales de ser medianamente interesante. Si me lo preguntas, creo que es una «persona» que puede ser contada en pocas palabras. ¿No lo crees, Shinra?

—Debido a que, de momento, tengo intenciones de evitarme arreglar huesos rotos, te diré que sí. Es posible que encuentres a un humano con el cual jugar.

—Quizá. Por cierto, ¿Shiki va a pagarte una buena suma por este "ensayo clínico" o como sea que le llames? —Izaya se dirigió a la puerta y se mantuvo dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—Será el suficiente como para darme el permiso de cumplir más de un capricho de mi adorada Celty.

—Me lo suponía. Ya me encargo yo de las palmas.

Shinra asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad y el informante se marchó.

«Al igual que Shizu-chan, tú sigues un patrón muy evidente.»

«Es una lástima.»

…

Durante el resto de la tarde, Shinra mantuvo la esperanza de terminar a la brevedad el negocio aceptado y, al hacerlo, darle felicidad a Celty. Sin embargo, luego de arribar a un rincón apartado de Ikebukuro, la junta con el Awakusu no resultó como Shinra anticipó:

—Se acordó que nos entregaría veinte muestras, Kishitani-san —dejó escapar Haruya Shiki con neutralidad, tras observar el contenido del maletín—. Le dimos permiso de exhumar a nuestros hombres para tal propósito. Pero, si estas fueron las que pudo obtener, está bien. Voy a descontar del pago las que faltaron, ¿le parece un trato justo? —al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, y a sabiendas del temor que frecuentemente inspiraba en los demás, el ejecutivo levantó los ojos para posarlos en el médico.

Shinra estaba completamente quieto y, al parecer, perdido en sus divagaciones.

«Obtuve veinte muestras. Estoy completamente seguro.»

«Además no rompí ninguna; ni en mi casa ni durante el camino hasta aquí.»

«Eso hubiera sido una lata.»

«Eso significa que…»

—¿Izaya?

—¿Kishitani-san?

Lo que sacó a Shinra de su estupor fue oír el timbre de su teléfono.

El número que apareció en la pantalla era el de Namie Yagiri.

«¿Qué piensas hacer, Izaya?»

«¿Te habré juzgado mal?»

«Tan herido estás que tú…»

—Luego podemos fijar el precio, Shiki-san. ¡Tengo que irme!

Nadie detuvo a Shinra cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin dar alguna explicación. Shiki le prestó su atención, pero no tardó en reparar en las muestras con las toxinas y lo que representaba su posesión para el Awakusu. No caviló sobre la inesperada huida del médico clandestino, pues no esperó que se relacionara con un recurso importante para el grupo.

…

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Te deseo un bonito inicio de semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ヽ(•‿•)ノ

Isabellag9705, ¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Sobre tu pregunta, lo que calló Izaya fue lo que ocurrió el día 22 de abril y esa es, en parte, la razón de su comportamiento. Espero que haya podido aclarar tu duda. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Karasu-shiro, ¡qué amable! ¡Gracias! En mi opinión, Shizuo suele contradecirse la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿no crees? ¡Espero que quieras seguir leyendo! ¡Saludos!

Berenice, ¡pues si hubo conti…! ¡Te agradezco el comentario! ¡Prometo actualizar pronto!


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Shinra Kishitani se detuvo unos momentos en la intersección para recuperar el aliento. Mientras apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, buscó encontrar una explicación lógica, o al menos no preocupante, para el hurto cometido por Izaya. ¿Sabría el informante que la toxina o droga, dado que causaba alucinaciones, era sumamente peligrosa?

«Izaya lo sabe.»

«Lo sabe perfectamente.»

El médico se limpió el sudor de la frente y continuó la marcha. Creyó sentir de golpe alivio cuando, al cabo de un rato de trote, divisó a Shizuo: el hombre se encontraba apoyado en una esquina y, como era de esperarse, estaba fumando, pero con aire sosegado (hecho que llamó la atención de más de un transeúnte). En una mano sostenía su teléfono celular y tecleaba como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación.

Shinra omitió lo último y se adelantó.

—¿Shinra? —el guardaespaldas miró con desconcierto llegar a su agitado amigo.

—Hey, Shizuo —saludó el médico de manera entrecortada—. Seguramente terminaras por enojarte si tan sólo te lo menciono, pero ¿has visto a Izaya?

«¿Será que me adelante a su llegada?»

«También es posible que no tenga intenciones de herir a Shizuo.»

«Pero es indudable que Izaya sabe que yo no iba a tardar en darme cuenta.»

«No importa lo que pretenda, lo hará pronto.»

«Eso significa que…»

«Yagiri-san tiene razón.»

—¡Joder! ¡¿Tenías que nombrar a ese infeliz?! —Shizuo se irguió completamente como si creyera que la sola mención de Izaya podría invocarlo—. ¡Cómo vuelva a verlo voy a matarlo!

—¿Eso significa que no lo has visto recientemente? —preguntó con paciencia.

Aun así, Shinra pensó que el otro terminaría por acrecentar su enojo, pero al parecer el guardaespaldas captó que algo estaba sucediendo. Guardó el teléfono celular en un bolsillo y le dio una honda calada al cigarro antes de hablar.

—Me siguió durante días.

«Sin reparar en nada de lo que le dijera o hiciera para ahuyentarlo.»

«Pero no me gustó la mueca que puso el otro día.»

«Tom dijo que estuve a punto de cruzar el límite.»

—Sí, eso me dijo.

—Hace una semana que no lo veo. La Pulga dejó de seguirme cuando… —Shizuo se interrumpió y desvió su respuesta—. El punto es que no lo he visto el día de hoy. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Quizá no es lo que ha hecho sino lo que pueda hacer.

—¿Hum?

—Saber eso es útil, supongo —el médico se volvió a la calle como si meditara adónde debía dirigirse a continuación—. Oye, Shizuo, ¿te ha dado la impresión de que le causaste daño de algún modo?

«No pienso que sea necesario preguntarlo.»

«Claramente Shizuo hizo algo, aunque él no se haya dado cuenta.»

«Desafortunadamente, yo hice lo mismo.»

—¿De qué hablas? Esa peste ha estado acosándome como si buscara tantear el terreno. ¡Quién anda jodiendo a medio mundo es él! No tendrías que preguntarlo. ¡Lo conoces mejor que nadie!

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No le hiciste nada?

—¡Le salvé la vida! —exclamó Shizuo de tal manera que pareció realmente asqueado por sus palabras.

—Cierto, ese «incidente» también me lo contó. ¿Ese podría ser el motivo de su decepción? No, hay algo más —se dijo Shinra a sí mismo, al tiempo que trataba de recordar algún comentario útil que haya podido haber dicho el informante durante sus dos últimas visitas.

«¡Eso es!»

«Ha ido a Raira.»

«Ah, Shizuo, hemos actuado mal.»

«Y lo peor de todo es que falté a mi palabra.»

«¿No acaso le dije a Celty que, si Izaya volvía, yo trataría de entender lo que buscaba?»

—¿Shinra? ¿Adónde vas?

—¡Lamento lo de tu despido!

—¡Se trata de una suspensión indefinida!

El guardaespaldas miró a Shinra volver sobre sus pasos, pero no se atrevió a seguirlo. Se convenció de que le daba lo mismo cualquier asunto que involucrara a Izaya si este no tenía nada que ver con él o con alguno de sus conocidos más próximos.

En cambio, prefirió retomar la conversación con Roppi.

La primera vez que hablaron en línea, a Shizuo le dio la impresión de que Roppi, fuera quien fuera, era una persona ordinaria y, de alguna manera, aburrida. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que cambiara de opinión. Recientemente, Roppi le despertaba mucho interés, de tal modo que Shizuo renegó de la aparición de Shinra porque tal parecía que el primero decidió desconectarse al no recibir una respuesta rápida.

«Creo que tendremos que continuar más tarde.»

«¿Qué podría estar haciendo Roppi en estos momentos?»

—Como ha sido tan cuidadoso en no decirme gran cosa de sí (tal vez por esa razón busco hablarle a diario), lo mejor será que piense lo que hará _Tsukishima_. Esto de ser desempleado es un fastidio.

Shizuo se alejó del sitio y caminó en dirección contraria a la que tomó el médico.

…

En el interior de Raira, el informante de Shinjuku no se molestó en encarar a Mikado Ryuugamine. En vista de que el joven seguía en la academia, pese a la hora, Izaya acertó al pensar que formaba parte del consejo estudiantil.

Izaya sonrió. Después de todo, la presencia de Mikado no le supondría ningún contratiempo.

—¡Ryuugamine-kun, acércate! —lo llamó sin dejar de mantener las palmas heridas sobre la mesa de trabajo—. ¿Eres un buen conversador?

El joven trató de fingir que no encontraba extraño la presencia de Izaya Orihara y se adentró en el laboratorio de biología. Aun así, Izaya se dio por enterado de su nerviosismo apenas le dio un vistazo.

—¿Eres un buen conversador? —repitió Izaya.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Orihara-san.

—¿Podrías seguirme el paso, así como haces en la sala de chat, Taro?

—S-sí.

—Bien. Eso debería de ser suficiente. Quizá tú sirvas como mi ancla en esta realidad.

«¿El motivo? El motivo no es otro más que la ausencia de Tsuki-chan.»

—…

—Es decir, si pensamos que esto es el mundo real, ¿qué razón tendríamos para dar por hecho que cualquier experiencia que tengamos mientras vivimos en él, es falsa? No importa mucho si la gente considera que las alucinaciones y los sueños psicodélicos no forman parte de lo real, quizá yo difiera. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Ryuugamine-kun?

—¿Qué le ha sucedido en las palmas, Orihara-san? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—A saber. Puede que sí necesite ayuda, pero eso no es algo que vamos a permitirnos aceptar.

«Quiero equivocarme.»

«Quiero saber que me equivoqué.»

«Dime, Tsuki, que no logré entender a Shizuo antes y que tampoco lo haré.»

Mikado retrocedió ante la expresión del otro, pero no salió del cuarto.

—Todos han sido una bola de hipócritas y yo estoy loco. ¿Qué más podría yo ser?

«Si tengo suerte, y si también estos "sueños psicodélicos" no me consumen, lo podremos averiguar.»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por leer la historia! ¡Ten un bonito día!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣

Emil K, ¡gracias por pasarte por el fic! ¡Esperemos que Izaya-kun escuche tus palabras [guiño].

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Tal parece que Shinra tuvo de primera impresión lo que tú. Ojalá te guste la continuación. ¡Te mando un abrazo!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Mikado Ryuugamine permaneció quieto cuando Izaya dejó de hablarle a él. Sin duda, el informante pensaba que estaba conversando con alguien «real» y Mikado entendió de golpe qué era lo que estaba pasando. De todo lo que murmuraba Izaya entre dientes, el joven sólo llegó a captar alguna que otra palabra.

«¿Shizuo?»

«¿Por qué Shizuo?»

Aunque el joven trató de evitarlo, Izaya perdió el equilibrio y terminó por caer sobre el suelo. Mikado miró las marcas que sus palmas habían dejado en la mesa de trabajo, pero no tardó en prestarle nuevamente toda su atención al informante. ¿Seguiría experimentando lo que él llamó «sueños psicodélicos»?

—¿Orihara-san…?

—¡Izaya! ¿Qué has hecho? —Mikado pegó un brinco cuando Shinra Kishitani entró al laboratorio sin previo aviso. Pero, tan pronto como el joven superó el sobresalto, agradeció el que Shinra hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, o ese fue su pensamiento inicial. ¿Cómo supo Shinra dónde estaban o que algo malo estaba sucediendo siquiera? Mikado no logró entender y guardó en sus adentros cada una de sus preguntas.

—¿Kishitani-san? C-creo que Orihara-san estaba alucinando antes de… de que se desplomara —dijo Mikado a toda prisa. Ambas manos las llevó a la correa de la mochila.

Mikado se hizo a un lado y miró anonado cómo Shinra se dejó caer de rodillas para sujetar al informante. El joven encontró curiosa y quizá inesperada (aun cuando estaba al tanto de la profesión de Shinra), la mirada preocupada del médico pues no conocía de antemano que este mantuviera una relación afectiva con Izaya. Lo pensó de ese modo porque leyó en el rostro del médico la misma expresión angustiada que sabía alguna vez puso él mismo cuando Kida Masaomi decidió hacerle frente al pasado.

—Eh, Izaya —Shinra mantuvo al informante sobre su regazo y después escudriñó el cuarto, en busca de algún «culpable». Sus ojos se detuvieron en el frasco, al parecer casi vacío, que estaba al lado de la mesa de trabajo—. Mikado-kun, ¿cuánto se ha tomado? ¿y cuánto tiempo desde que lo tomó?

—Y-yo… en realidad… no me di cuenta… no sé cómo pasó —respondió el joven con sinceridad y de manera atropellada. Quizá temeroso de que fuera a ser reprendido por su descuido.

—Izaya... —el médico no comentó nada sobre el desconcierto del joven. En cambio, contempló al otro que, de rato en rato, daba breves muestras de lucidez y, era posible, que también de reconocimiento a quién había llegado.

Tras mostrarse dudoso, Shinra buscó algo en el interior de su bata.

Mikado miró como Shinra, sin soltar a Izaya, arremangó su abrigo y la remera negra hasta dejar al descubierto el pálido brazo del informante. Después, el médico se las arregló para inyectar en él alguna sustancia que esperaba fuera a funcionar y, apenas la aguja hizo contacto con la piel, Mikado apartó la mirada.

«Ha sido una suerte que no se me haya ocurrido entregársela a Shiki-san»

«Y también que yo sea bastante serio con mis encargos y muy curioso.»

«No formaba parte de mis tareas buscar una manera de contrarrestar la droga.»

«La mitad del trabajo está hecho, por eso tienes que ser afortunado, Izaya, ¿vale?»

—Está bien, estará bien —dejó escapar Shinra mientras aguardaba cualquier reacción por parte de su amigo, al igual que Mikado. El joven miró de reojo el pasillo por si alguien rondaba cerca. Para suerte de todos, las clases habían concluido hacia un par de horas y seguramente sólo unos pocos estudiantes continuaban en las instalaciones.

«Lo que sea que le haya llevado a sentirse de este modo, puede arreglarse.»

Shinra atisbó que algo sobresalía del bolsillo de Izaya y no tardó en tomar entre sus dedos un naipe. Cuando le dio la vuelta y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la cara trasera, soltó un suspiro. Un suspiro que Mikado pensó no estaba muy lejos de ser un sollozo.

—Estarás bien, Izaya. Es una promesa —dijo Shinra en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. Estrechó a Izaya en sus brazos y luego se dirigió a Mikado—. Que nadie venga. Apenas haga efecto lo que le di, nos iremos (he llamado a Celty). ¡Siento haberte causado tantas molestias! —añadió con la sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba poner, pues tenía la intención de calmar el ambiente.

Mikado asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

Luego, bajó la mirada hacia Izaya, quien se removió ligeramente.

—Kishitani-san, me pareció que pidió por Shizuo Heiwajima. Lo mencionó más de una vez, aunque no creo que él se haya dado cuenta.

—¿Podrías creer que no encuentro el gesto como algo raro? —dijo Shinra con mayores ánimos al notar que el informante había recuperado un poco de color en el rostro—. Izaya es todo un personaje. Cuando despierte, lo someteré a un interrogatorio. Y, claro, esto no volverá a pasar.

—Sea suave con él —dejó escapar Mikado sin terminar de entender muy bien el porqué de su petición.

—Ah, ya veo que tú también de has dado cuenta de su naturaleza, ¿cierto? Sabes el tipo de persona que es —Shinra miró la ventana antes de continuar—. No te preocupes por él. Izaya recibirá lo que merece aun si opone resistencia. Al fin y al cabo, ese es mi trabajo.

«Es mi trabajo como médico, pero también como su amigo.»

«Ahora más que nunca lo creo así.»

«Quizá lo haga una cuestión difícil, pero hay gente que se preocupa por él.»

«Es un ser humano antes que un observador imparcial.»

—Sé lo que pensó para haber decidido venir aquí, por sobre todos los lugares posibles.

«Lo que desconozco es ¿por qué?»

«¿Actuó de este modo porque sabía que yo me daría cuenta?»

«¿O lo hizo porque pensó que, aun sabiéndolo, yo no haría nada?»

—¿Qué viste, Izaya? Tendrás que contármelo en algún momento. Lo que me ha dicho Yagiri-san puede hacer que suponga lo que está pasando contigo. Aun si no te habías percatado.

«¿Qué podía haber hecho?»

«Entiendo muy bien el por qué huye de los demás.»

«Yo busqué ser su amigo y aun así respetar lo que piensa.»

«Por doce años fue de esa forma.»

«Pero tal parece que buscó _saltar_ hace días y ahora esto.»

—Cometí un error. Lo siento, Izaya.

—Je, ¿me he equivocado, Shinra…?

Shinra no se atrevió a enfrentarse a su amigo. No todavía.

—No.

«Quiero pensar que no.»

—Sé paciente… la verdad saldrá a relucir.

«Para bien o mal nuestro.»

—Seré paciente si no hay remedio. Sin embargo, no le demos más vueltas al asunto, Izaya. Cuéntame, ¿estás falto de ánimos?

«O más preciso aun, ¿te sientes afligido? ¿triste?»

—…

—¿Izaya?

Mikado encontró doloroso entender la expresión de Orihara y se giró incómodo.

«Orihara-san es muy parecido al resto.»

«Es humano.»

…

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ (°◡°)

Emil K, ¡hola! Ya lo ha dicho Izaya-kun: la verdad saldrá a relucir. ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

Karasu-shiro, ¡tú sí que conoces a la pulga. Yo querría saber que sucedió en su «viaje». ¡Besos!

Trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos a partir de ahora.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Al despertar en sus cinco sentidos, lo primero que el informante notó fue que sus manos estaban vendadas y que bajo las vendas _alguien_ le había colocado una capa de ungüento.

«De modo que regresé en una sola pieza.»

Izaya logró levantarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama.

—Creo que le diste un buen susto a Mikado Ryuugamine.

—Él no puede evitar ser amable —Izaya soltó una risilla—. Es amable aun cuando sabe que pretendo manipularlo a él y a los demás… ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos de Raira?

—Un par de horas —respondió Shinra antes de colocar una bandeja de comida sobre el regazo de Izaya—. Si no te niegas a comer, yo no tendré razones por las cuales hablar sobre lo que has escrito en cierto naipe —Shinra dijo aquello en tono de suficiencia. Izaya puso una expresión seria al ver la carta cincuenta y cuatro entre los dedos del médico, pero se contuvo de reclamarla.

En su lugar optó por empezar a comer y Shinra sonrió satisfecho.

—Voy a cobrarte la muestra que tomaste. Shiki-san fue muy claro en su pedido.

—Sucediera lo que sucediera, Namie-san te hubiera entregado el monto adecuado.

—Lo esperaré con ansias. Ahora, te pregunto, ¿qué piensas que sucederá?

«No busques huir. Se los he prometido a Mikado y a ti, Izaya.»

—¿Me preguntas lo que yo creo? —dijo Izaya sin llegar a formar una sonrisa.

Shinra no dijo nada y esperó una respuesta.

—Yo creo que no tendría uno que tomarse la vida con demasiada seriedad.

—¿Hum?

—La vida es igual que un juego, Shinra. Un juego es la perfecta analogía para la vida: en ambas hay reglas a seguir, hay jugadores, hay ganancias y, por supuesto, también ocurren muchas pérdidas. Es un juego de costos y beneficios. Es por eso que uno tendría que tomarse más a la ligera este asunto. Después de todo, y sin importar si somos humanos o no humanos, no es posible que salgamos con vida de este juego.

«Si las reglas de este juego no cambian, yo terminare por aburrirme.»

«Aún no se cumple el plazo acordado de tres meses.»

«¿Qué podría mostrarme ahora Shizu-chan?»

—¿Desde cuando hablas con tanta apatía de la vida y la muerte? Tienes razón: la vida es un juego. Uno peligroso y breve, además. ¿Eso no es razón suficiente para justificar su valía?

—¿Desde cuando he buscado seguir al monstruo de Ikebukuro?

—Izaya…

—Mi locura depende de Shizuo y de nadie más.

—No pienso que estés loco.

Izaya puso una mueca.

«Yo tampoco lo pienso así, pero…»

«De todas las opciones posibles, la locura no parece ser la peor.»

«¿Será que ese 1% y su contraparte, con las cuales me ha evaluado el monstruo hace algún tiempo, me seguirán durante un poco más? Quizá sea posible cambiar esos números.»

—¿Querrías ayudarme para dar con una «estrategia ganadora», Shinra?

—Puedo intentarlo. ¿Contra quién jugamos?

—Uno es Shizuo, el otro se llama Roppi.

—Si buscas mi ayuda, tendrás que cooperar conmigo. Dime, ¿qué pretendías al tomarte la droga?

—Recordar. Sólo recordar.

—¿Recordar?

«Creo que lo conozco mejor de lo que me gustaría.»

«¿Qué hare con él?»

«No puedo cometer un segundo error.»

–Horas antes–

Izaya se detuvo en seco, a mitad del pasillo de la academia, cuando vio a Shizuo Heiwajima a lo lejos; el joven estaba bajando por las escaleras, con expresión seria y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Al tiempo que lo seguía muy de cerca, Izaya no pudo evitar que se formara una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrió por tener aquella imagen de Shizuo vestido con el uniforme de Raijin.

Al joven Shizuo se le unieron Kyohei Kadota y Shinra Kishitani.

Como era su objetivo lograr escuchar que estaba diciendo el trio de estudiantes, Izaya apresuró el paso pues pensó que su intervención no supondría el desvanecimiento de aquel recuerdo o vivencia que se encontraba experimentando. Izaya permaneció de pie en una esquina, casi agazapado.

Sin embargo, se desilusionó enormemente al no poder encontrar sentido a nada de lo que sus compañeros estuvieran diciendo. Optó por obsérvales detenidamente y con el corazón súbitamente acelerado.

«Dime algo que no sepa, Shizu-chan.»

«¿De qué podría servir el me haya arriesgado si no soy capaz de ver lo pasó desde otro ángulo?»

«Tú no hablarás conmigo, ¿cierto?»

Nuevamente solo, el informante vio a Shizuo alejarse del sitio y trató de permanecer calmo.

«Lo qué me ha traído aquí es mi necesidad no de un humano sino de un ser menos complejo. Necesito a un ser menos complejo y más irracional. Yo necesito a…»

Izaya no pudo evitar reprimirse ni un instante más y corrió tras el monstruo.

«Shizu-chan.»

«Shizu-chan.»

—¡Shizu-chan! —exclamó Izaya buscando darle alcance al monstruo de Ikebukuro, sin éxito—. ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Regresa! ¡Shizuo! ¡Hay algo que necesito saber…!

—Cometí un error. Lo siento, Izaya.

El informante tardó en reconocer el cuarto donde yacía tendido, en brazos de Shinra.

«Yo también cometí un error.»

«Acerté al confiar en ti.»

«¿Cómo puedo alcanzar al monstruo ahora?»

«¿Querría confiar en él?»

«¿Tendría que seguir confiando en que lo juzgué mal?»

—Je, ¿me he equivocado, Shinra…?

«En realidad pienso que no quiero saberlo.»

«Necesito que Shizu-chan haga su jugada.»

«Aun si él no desea aceptar que…»

«Sería muy aburrido no continuar con está malsana relación nuestra.»

—No.

—Sé paciente… la verdad saldrá a relucir.

«¿Quién nos contará esa verdad?»

«¿Shizu-chan o Tsuki-chan?»

«¿A quién se la contarán?»

«A mí o alguno de los dos preferirá susurrarle un secreto como ese a Roppi.»

«Sea quien sea Roppi.»

—Seré paciente si no hay remedio. Sin embargo, no le demos más vueltas al asunto, Izaya. Cuéntame, ¿estás falto de ánimos?

«Yo también pensé que se trataba de algo como eso.»

«Y de nada más.»

—…

«Ahora ya no estoy seguro.»

—¿Izaya?

«¿Qué harás, Shinra?»

«Por primera vez, yo no tengo una solución.»

…

Namie Yagiri titubeó antes de activar la sesión en la sala de chat.

La mujer se apoyó en un codo y se inclinó sobre la silla que habitualmente ocupaba su jefe para trabajar o para disfrutar de sus diversos y retorcidos pasatiempos. Sobre estos, Namie sabía que Izaya estaría conforme sí ella continuaba recaudando información de Shizuo, pero no podía pasar por el alto el hecho de que, sin saber los motivos por los cuales Roppi cambiaba de humor constantemente, el hombre sólo parecía estar dispuesto a contar de sí cuando era Izaya y no ella quién simulaba ser aquel extraño en la red.

«Son un par de idiotas. Tendrían que aclarar sus diferencias cuanto antes.»

«Son una molestia para Ikebukuro y especialmente para mí.»

«Yo querría darle todo mi tiempo a mi adorado Seiji…»

Namie decidió no ingresar a la sala de chat, pero siguió considerando su proceder.

«Jugar en el borde y soñar despierto no es lo único que hará.»

«¿Será posible que yo pueda obtener ventaja durante la mitad de la partida?»

«Si acaso puedo lograrlo, él dirá "he sido un gran maestro" o algo parecido.»

Tras vacilar unos momentos, la mujer eligió marcar el número telefónico de Shizuo Heiwajima.

«Estoy segura de que Izaya me despedirá apenas se entere de esto.»

Aunque en principio se mantuvo impasible, Namie no reprimió una risilla.

«¿Qué importa? Si me despide podré estar cada instante junto a Seiji…»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por leer!

Muy pronto la pulga y el monstruo volverán a lidiar el uno con el otro.

Ten una gran semana. ¡Hasta la próxima! ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡gracias por pasarte por aquí! Yo nunca he podido terminar por entender a Mikado o lograr caracterizarlo por completo. Por otra parte, creo que no pasara mucho tiempo para que Shizuo se formé sus sospechas... ¡Gracias por comentar! Aunque corto de nuevo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Besos!

Emil K, ¡hola! De momento todo sigue en orden... ¡De momento! ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

Isabella9705, ¡muchas gracias! Sí, es curioso que Izaya sea una persona sensible. Ahí tenemos una de las razones por las cuales es un personaje tan popular. Otra razón es obviamente Shizuo [guiño]. Como habrás podido notar, seguí tu sugerencia. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Shinra únicamente se dirigió al interior del cuarto de paredes transparentes cuando se hubo asegurado de que Izaya dormiría largo y tendido. Después de todo, tenía que pasar un par de días en reposo.

Celty apartó su atención de la sala de chat y se giró a Shinra.

[¿Estará bien?]

«¿Bien?»

«Sí, estará bien. Si acaso no me ha mentido cuando dijo que sólo buscaba recordar.»

—De momento —dijo Shinra antes de apoyar las manos en el escritorio—. Tenías razón, mi adorada Celty: él vino aquí por ayuda. Yo mismo busqué justificarme en su momento, pero creo que cometí un error al pensar que está planeando algo al portarse de este modo. Si tiene interés en Shizuo dudo mucho que sus métodos sirvan de algo. Aunque Shizuo haya salvado su vida eso no es prueba de que no lo odie.

[No pienses en lo que Izaya puede estar o no planeando.]

[Él no te dirá nada aun si verdaderamente necesita tu ayuda.]

[Sobre Shizuo, pienso que no sería capaz de matar a Izaya, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo.]

[Por culpa de Izaya lo despidieron.]

—Me sorprende el que haya mantenido ese trabajo durante bastante tiempo.

[Mikado preguntó por Izaya.]

—Cuando lo veas dile que no le ha sucedido «nada». Sin embargo, tendré que mantenerlo aquí durante un par de días. No dará problemas mientras no lo privemos de entrar en línea —Shinra se dirigió a la sala—. Lo excusare ante el Awakusu más tarde. Le debo una explicación a Shiki-san.

Shinra se disponía a prepararse una taza de café, cuando alguien golpeó repetidas veces la puerta.

El médico creyó ponerse ligeramente pálido al reconocer la respiración entrecortada del recién llegado.

«Qué oportuno.»

—Ah, Shizuo, ¿por qué has venido? Conversamos hace poco.

—Hazte a un lado, Shinra. Tengo que hablar con esa pulga de mierda. Está aquí, ¿cierto?

—No… —Shinra dio un traspiés cuando Shizuo chasqueó sus dedos sobre su frente.

—Déjalo ahí. No vengo a matarlo —gruñó Shizuo adentrándose en el departamento.

Shinra soltó un suspiro y decidió esperar sentando en el sillón.

Celty le dio un vistazo a Shizuo antes de que su amigo diera vuelta en el pasillo.

…

Namie: Me parece que Shizuo sospecha de la identidad de Roppi. Ándate con cuidado.

Namie: No prolongues tu descanso. Tienes que trabajar.

El informante ocultó el teléfono celular entre las sabanas de la cama y, advertido por las zancadas que daba el monstruo (razón por la cual despertó), se forzó a lucir una expresión un tanto engreída.

Aun así, Izaya no trató de adoptar una posición más «digna» pues no buscaba derrumbarse por segunda vez frente a nadie.

—Shizu-chan.

—¿Qué sucede, Pulga? No te ves muy bien —soltó el guardaespaldas con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Reírme de ti? No lo sé. Sólo pensé en venir y ya. Shinra sospechó que quizá yo tuve algo que ver con lo que sea que hayas hecho para terminar así. Eres una verdadera molestia.

—No te des tantos aires —replicó Izaya ciertamente irritado—. Tu conciencia puede permanecer tranquila: lo que hice no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Izaya no ignoró que un timbre sonaba constantemente en el cuarto.

El suyo lo había apagado de modo que sólo podía tratarse del teléfono de Shizuo.

«Eres la peor persona para mentir, monstruo.»

«Ni siquiera lo intentes.»

«¿Estás tratando de probar que yo soy Roppi?»

«¿Serás tan agudo como para darte cuenta de que yo no soy el único que utiliza ese alias?»

«He notado que prefieres hablar conmigo. A Namie le das respuestas muy secas.»

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Shizuo con mirada extraña.

—¿No tendrías que atender los mensajes que estás recibiendo? Debo confesar que no pensé que Shizu-chan pudiera ser capaz de ser medianamente «moderno». ¿Sucede algo en el grupo Dollars que no sepa aun? Últimamente las cosas se mantienen demasiado tranquilas. Parece que Ikebukuro pide mi regreso.

—Tú nunca te has ido.

—Cierto.

—Mantente lejos de Ikebukuro.

—Tus amenazas son vacías, monstruo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

«Según tú, ¿qué significa la palabra "odiar", Shizuo?»

«No fuiste capaz de abandonarme a mi suerte.»

«Si concluyes que yo soy Roppi, ¿decidirás callarte lo que piensas?»

«Aun cuando no encuentro lo que buscó encontrar, ha sido divertido.»

—Si es tu gusto, piensa que son vacías, pero yo no me arriesgaría de estar en tu lugar —dijo Shizuo antes de dar media vuelta. No quiso ver la mueca de Izaya y prefirió leer los mensajes entrantes de Roppi.

«Esto no parece correcto.»

«Pero Izaya tiene razón.»

«Lo reconozco: es demasiado listo.»

«A Roppi puedo contarle lo que sea de su interés, pero a Izaya nunca.»

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó Shinra cuando el monstruo colocó su mano en la perilla.

—Quería confirmar algo. Ya lo hice. Disculpen las molestias —admitió Shizuo. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Celty y luego se encaminó a su departamento. Durante el trayecto, permaneció en contacto con Roppi.

...

 **Notas:**

¡Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado!

¡Besos! ( ˘ ³˘)

~Itaria-chan~


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

–20 de mayo–

Shinra interceptó a Shizuo cuando lo encontró cerca del Sushi Ruso.

—Oye, Shizuo, tenemos que hablar.

El guardaespaldas pareció encontrar sospechosa aquella reunión, pero asintió con la cabeza. Después, ambos hombres se dirigieron a un sitio poco concurrido.

—Ayer en la noche hablé con Celty y mencionó a un tal Roppi. ¿Tienes idea de quién podría ser? —preguntó Shinra yendo directo al punto—. Creo recordar que también comentó que Yagiri-san te llamó. Dudo mucho que lo haya hecho bajo órdenes de Izaya.

—Te lo contó, ¿eh? Supongo que no debo sorprenderme. Pero no espero tu consejo. Ya he optado por resignarme y dejar que todo marché como hasta hoy.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Izaya no puede enterarse de algo como esto! —protestó Shinra.

«No puedo permitir que lo hieran de ese modo.»

—No pienso decirle. Nada bueno resultaría si le contará que sé quién es Roppi.

—Aun sí para algunos resulta una trivialidad un engaño como este, y aun cuando es evidente que actuaste por el bien de ambos, Izaya no lo perdonará. De alguna manera tenemos que lograr que Izaya se dé cuenta y crea que tiene la ventaja.

—No. No haré lo que dices. Seguirá todo como antes: seguiré hablando con Roppi a través de Tsukishima y a Izaya lo seguiré como Yagiri me pidió. No dejaré que salte por ahí o haga no sé qué si acaso tienes esa preocupación. Además, ¿quién puede asegurarme que Izaya no le pidió a Yagiri que me dijera eso? Seguro que es capaz de involucramos en un juego de lo más retorcido. ¡Eso somos para él! ¡Todos formamos parte de su campo de juego! ¡Tú también! ¡No importa si te llama su amigo!

«¿Qué te hace pensar que actué por el bien de Izaya?»

«Me hubiera evitado mencionar la llamada de Yagiri.»

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué aceptaste la oferta de Yagiri-san? ¿Realmente no has encontrado trabajo en otro sitio? Si lo hiciste a causa de tu desempleo es muy cruel de tu parte.

—¿Cruel? ¿Me llamas a mí cruel? ¡Izaya es un desgraciado que arruinó mi vida! —Shizuo se irguió por completo y miró con rabia al médico—. ¡No debí salvarlo ese día y ahora no tendría motivos para estar tras de él! ¡Pero lo haré! Esa pulga de mierda me debe demasiado. Lo menos que puede hacer es darme trabajo hasta que encuentre otro o recupere el de recolector. ¡Es su culpa que haya sido suspendido!

—Shizuo, escúchame bien: Izaya podría no importarle demasiado que, aun sabiendo que él es Roppi, seguiste hablándole durante todo este tiempo. Pero no puede enterarse de que fue por petición de Yagiri que aceptaste tenerlo cerca. Sé que no puedes creer que Izaya sea una persona frágil, pero es cierto que confía en ti o requiere de ti.

—¿Qué ha podido decirte o hacer para que pienses de ese modo? Izaya es un manipulador. Y en absoluto voy a creerme que ha cambiado. Quizá tienes razón. Quizá si esté mal de la cabeza, pero yo sé que no puede durar así por siempre. Izaya Orihara no dejará de ser Izaya Orihara. Es cruel y retorcido. ¡No puede ser diferente!

—Si me lo preguntarán ahora, yo diría que quién está siendo cruel no es él sino otro. Déjalo, Shizuo. No me creo que Izaya se haya drogado sólo para recordar ciertas cosas. Mintió y yo no pienso seguirlo en su mentira. Piensa lo que quieras, pero como su médico no voy a dejar que recaiga nuevamente. De momento no puedo decirle del trato que han hecho, pero sí puedo guiarlo para que él mismo lo sospeche.

—Hazlo entonces. Si me deshago de él no lo lamentaría.

—No te creo. Nadie que supiera lo que hiciste pensaría que Izaya te resulta indiferente. Admítelo, Shizuo: quizá pienses que es una mala persona, pero no eres capaz de verlo morir. No importa si corre el riesgo de hacerlo por sus propias manos o por las de alguien más. Tú no soportarías que algo como eso sucediera. No lo soportarías porque sabes cómo evitarlo. Tú no encuentras divertido el sufrimiento de otros.

«Por mucho tiempo eso fue lo que te salvó de ser parecido a Izaya.»

Shizuo no pudo suavizar una expresión peligrosa.

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Shizuo?

—No te pases de listo, Shinra. Si crees que puedo causar que Izaya termine por hacer algo raro, quizá decida hacer lo que me dices. Pero lo haré en cuánto vea que hay riesgo de que eso ocurra, antes no. Al fin y al cabo, es _divertido_ conversar con Roppi.

Shizuo dio fin a la reunión cuando empezó a volver sobre sus pasos.

Le mostró en todo momento la espalda a Shinra hasta que éste no le vio más.

«¿Qué sucede contigo, Shizuo?»

«No es posible que tú seas quién juegue con Izaya, ¿cierto?»

«¿Qué te has guardado sólo para ti?»

El médico clandestino no permaneció durante mucho rato en la calle y optó por regresar a su departamento, por completo meditabundo.

En tanto, Shizuo siguió caminando a una cuadra de distancia, pero se detuvo cuando Izaya Orihara le habló con tono desganado.

—Shizu-chan, qué coincidencia encontrarte por aquí también.

—Izaya.

—¿Qué haces? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—No es de tu interés, pulga. Además, ¿no querías mostrarme algo el día de hoy?

—He perdido los ánimos. Eso puede esperar.

—Si ya nos hemos encontrado, ¿por qué posponerlo? No busques que insista.

«¿Qué sucede contigo?»

«¿Será que tú…?»

—Olvídalo, Shizuo. Quizá otro día. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Huh? ¿Cómo qué?

—No son de tu interés —replicó Izaya antes de alejarse del monstruo.

Shizuo no siguió a Izaya, pero le invadió un mal presentimiento.

El informante, resguardado en un oscuro callejón, no perdió tiempo en trozar un naipe. Y apenas le dio un vistazo a las tiras de cartón que formó, se marchó del lugar.

«¿No se suponía que podía confiar en ti, Shizu-chan?»

Izaya adoptó una expresión seria.

«Da igual.»

«No puede decirse que haya creído que éramos amigos.»

«Eres una completa decepción.»

—No me equivoqué.

...

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que tengas una excelente semana.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! No te has equivocado sobre el proceder de Namie. Acerca de las manos, yo no me pondrían tan triste [guiño]. ¡Te mando un abrazo!


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

–5 de mayo–

Shizuo aguardó la llegada de Celty con notoria impaciencia.

—Yagiri… Esa mujer es una verdadera bruja —soltó el guardaespaldas al recordar la conversación que había mantenido hacia unos días con la secretaria de Izaya. Por ella, tenía que lidiar con un sinfín de emociones encontradas, hecho que no pensaba reconocer ante nadie.

«Aunque conozca la "situación" de esa pulga de mierda, ¿por qué habría de importarme?»

«¡Tendría que importarme un carajo!»

«¡Yo no tengo intenciones de andar tras…!»

Shizuo se giró de un lado a otro sobresaltado, pero suspiró con aire fastidiado (y cierto alivio) al ver lo que había perturbado la paz: un robusto gato que caminaba sin prestarle atención. A la vez que Shizuo se planteó acariciar las orejas del animal, el gato erizó el pelaje. Al sitio llegó la Motociclista sin Cabeza.

[¿Qué sucede, Shizuo?]

En vista de la pregunta de Celty, Shizuo no trató de eludir el motivo del encuentro.

—Es la pul… Izaya.

[¿Izaya?]

[¿Ha vuelto a seguirte?]

—Sí, lo ha hecho —en realidad, Shizuo había advertido a Izaya debido a su aroma y le había esquivado durante un par de días—. Apenas Shinra le dijo que era libre de marcharse de su departamento, La Pulga a seguido actuando como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la mujer que trabaja para él se puso en contacto conmigo.

Aquella revelación despertó la curiosidad de Celty.

El gato se mantuvo sobre las escaleras de incendio y pareció interesado en la conversación.

[¿Namie Yagiri ha querido hablarte?]

—Sí, lo hizo. Y creo que su llamada me ha caído como anillo al dedo. Me ha ofrecido un trabajo. Uno muy desagradable, pero es mejor que nada —Shizuo se asombró de lo fácil que era confiarle a Celty lo sucedido. Le dio la impresión de que al soltar aquello lograría libarse de su reciente «cargo de conciencia».

Shizuo buscó un cigarro.

—Me ha dicho que siga a La Pulga. Quizá le preocupa que haga alguna idiotez.

[¿Qué harás?]

—¿Qué más? Pienso aceptar su propuesta. Si de ese modo evito que Izaya cause daños, puedo permitir que me siga adónde quiera que vaya. Además…

Al hada no le agradó la mirada de Shizuo y al parecer tampoco al gato pues se marchó.

—Ya es tiempo de que sea yo quien juegue con él.

Celty titubeó al empezar a escribir en su PDA.

[Shizuo, no sé qué te haya contado Yagiri, pero debes saber que Izaya no es el de siempre.]

[Entiendo perfectamente que tienes motivos de sobra para no querer ayudarlo, pero «jugar» con él es un asunto peligroso. Izaya está… «convaleciente». Por eso no debes…]

—¿Eso lo dices tú o lo dice Shinra? Nunca he podido entender la razón que tiene para considerar a Izaya un amigo. Mi opinión quizá no tendría que tomarse en cuenta, pero el bastardo merece lo que le ha pasado. Sólo porque ahora no se encuentra lo suficientemente animado, ¿por qué tendríamos que mirarlo?

[Esto… no es algo que Shizuo diría. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.]

«Lo siento, Celty.»

«Sé que te sentirás decepcionada de mí, pero…»

«Precisamente hay "algo" que necesito saber.»

«Y soy tan monstruoso como para averiguarlo a costa de Izaya.»

—Olvídalo, Celty. Fue un error involucrarte en esto. Al final, el asunto lo tendremos que resolver Izaya y yo solamente. No le comentes nada a Shinra, por favor. Creo que ya tiene bastantes problemas.

«Lejos de odiar a Izaya por ser un monstruo, lo detesto porque… cabe la posibilidad de que seamos parecidos. Y yo no puedo pensar de ese modo.»

«Pero, ¿cómo sería capaz de pasar por alto el saber que tuve la razón?»

«Bajo esa odiosa sonrisa que pone a diario, hay "algo" más.»

«Y en está ocasión, quiero saber qué es.»

—Es como ha dicho Yagiri, «es el momento de tener las de ganar» —Shizuo apartó su atención del hada—. Perdón, Celty, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Celty no supo que replicar y pensó que era la primera vez que, tratándose de su amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de todo, ¿no era precisamente Shizuo quién renegaba de su fuerza y también de las acciones de personas como el informante de Shinjuku?

…

El informante no ocultó una sonrisa cuando divisó a Shizuo. Últimamente no había tenido la suerte de verlo, por más que se escabulló de Shinjuku para ir a Ikebukuro. Además de seguir con su proclamado «experimento», necesitaba un cambio de aires pues no disfrutaba de los sermones de Namie y de Shinra.

—¡Shizu-chan!

El guardaespaldas se detuvo y con desgana esbozó media sonrisa.

Izaya se mostró contrariado, pero no aminoró el paso. Cuando alcanzó a Shizuo, el informante empezó a pasar sus dedos por el listón rojo de su remera. De su parte era una acción tranquila, y de parte del monstruo tendría una reacción bien distinta: una completa muestra de «sentimientos».

—¿Creíste que te librarías de mí, Shizu-chan? —dijo Izaya con el tono habitual. Una mezcla de burla y algo que Shizuo no había logrado identificar, aun después de tantos años.

—A la fecha nadie me ha escuchado. No he tenido más remedio que resignarme.

«¿Llegará el día en que pueda acostumbrarme a tu presencia?»

Izaya esperó ansioso alguna reacción familiar de Shizuo, pero no tardó en notar que ésta no se daría.

«¿Qué sucede?»

«¿Por qué no me gritas que me largue?»

«¿Por qué tú y yo estamos hablando y no corriendo de aquí para allá?»

—Izaya…

«¿Izaya? ¿Por qué Izaya y no pulga?»

—…

—¿Qué buscas?

Izaya se llevó las manos al interior de su abrigo y mantuvo una expresión calmada cuando dio con su navaja de muelle. ¿Qué se traía Shizuo entre manos? El «confirmar» que él no era Roppi había supuesto un problema para su… ¿relación?

—No tienes mala pinta. ¿Quieres que deje caer sobre ti lo primero que encuentre? ¿Quieres que nos persigamos por Ikebukuro? —Shizuo soltó una risilla cuando Izaya no le respondió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué…?

—Anda, vete de aquí, Izaya. En vista de que la has librado a duras penas y también por consideración a Shinra, te dejaré marchar. Por hoy —Shizuo dio media vuelta y retomó su camino.

Al sospechar de la actitud del hombre, Izaya no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

Cuando el monstruo le dedicó un último vistazo, un doloroso escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo del informante.

—Mantente lejos de Ikebukuro, pulga.

«Estúpido monstruo, ¿por qué te portas así?»

«No sería justo, ¿sabes?»

«¿Lo sabes?»

«No tengo la energía suficiente como para lidiar con un cambio de rutina.»

«Definitivamente no ahora.»

—Namie, Shinra… Tsuki. Ellos ya no podrán hacer nada por mí. Por eso espero, Shizu-chan, que tengamos bastantes días por delante. Día a día yo te veré, ¿cierto?

…

 **Notas:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Ten una excelente semana!

Besos,

~Itaria-chan~ ✿◠‿◠

¡Me han puesto muy feliz sus comentarios! ¡Gracias!

¡Gracias también a mi querida Beta! ( ˘ ³˘)

Karasu-shiro, ¡espero que Izaya aguante otro poco! ¡Un abrazo!

Kwz325, ¡un pequeño maratón el que has hecho! Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!

Emil K, aun faltará un poco para responder a tu pregunta, pero tienes razón [guiño]. ¡Besos!

Azriel Rigel, ¡te agradezco que le dieras una oportunidad al fic! Ojalá no logre estresarte tanto. Tus preguntas se irán respondiendo. ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Schezar, ¡ha sido genial leer tus comentarios! Muchas, muchas gracias. Vi que tenías una que otra duda. Te escribiré un PM. Había estado actualizando regularmente pero tuve un pequeño accidente en la bici, pero espero que pueda retomar el ritmo. ¡Me haría feliz verte de nuevo por aquí!

DessayaLokes, ¡hola! ¡El gusto es mío! Qué bien que te ha gustado está versión de Izaya… ¡Iremos a por más! ¡Te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besos, linda! Tu venganza será sacarte un 10 en el final.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

–12 de mayo–

Shizuo caminó tranquilamente por la calle que conducía al Sushi Ruso pues pretendía pedir una orden de otoro antes de reunirse con Kasuka (la dirección del punto de reunión la había escrito en la esquina de una hoja).

A un palmo de distancia lo seguía el informante de Shinjuku, como era «habitual»; durante la semana, Shizuo había ido de un sitio a otro y la mayoría de veces Izaya había estado cerca. En algunas ocasiones Shizuo era quién se percataba de su llegada y en otras el propio informante decidía hacerse notar.

Shizuo quiso ignorar al informante y mantuvo la mirada puesta en el frente. Se dispuso a revisar una vez más la dirección que le había dictado Kasuka, pero apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que se había dejado el pedazo de papel en su casa.

Debido a su descuido, el monstruo creyó que montaría en cólera, pero, al momento de volverse hacia Izaya, miró estupefacto como éste, con media sonrisa, le señaló el sitio al cual aparentemente tenía que dirigirse.

—¡Acepta el consejo y no seas un tozudo, Shizu-chan!

Después se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó.

En cambio, Shizuo permaneció de pie y trató de apartar su atención de Izaya. Sin embargo, aun cuando logró continuar su camino, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el informante y en absoluto le importó que Izaya supiera de la nota olvidada. Sus preocupaciones eran de otra naturaleza:

—No estoy enojado… Lo estaba, pero ya no.

Debido a sus constantes «excursiones» en mutua compañía por Ikebukuro, el guardaespaldas había llegado a un par de conclusiones: Izaya hablaba fluidamente ruso, conocía el distrito como la palma de su mano y no había cosa indiferente o escandalosa que ocurriera que él no supiera de antemano.

«Y la peor de todas es que soy perfectamente (o medianamente) capaz de controlarme para evitar aplastarlo.»

—¡Como a una pulga!

«Durante años creí en lo que se decía sobre él. Hoy pude comprobarlo.»

Shizuo se detuvo y se dispuso a fumar.

«He sido capaz de mantenerme en calma por aquello que deseo saber.»

«Mi actitud hacia La Pulga se debe únicamente a eso.»

«A "eso" y tal vez al monto que me ha dado su secretaria.»

«Aunque he permitido que Izaya me siga, no me parece que Yagiri tenga razones para procurar que La Pulga ande bajo supervisión. No parece descabellado pensar en la posibilidad de que simplemente se encuentra aburrido y que no tiene interés alguno de causar alboroto. Aunque Izaya Orihara siempre será Izaya Orihara.»

«¿Será verdad que, como ha contado Celty, Izaya decidió drogarse para "recordar"?»

« _¡Bah!_ El asunto de "recordar" lo creo tanto como su amor hacia los humanos.»

«Por otro lado, Roppi es llanamente Roppi; nada ha cambiado con él.»

Shizuo soltó una bocanada de humo.

«Toparse con Izaya era una "excusa razonable" para cabrearse.»

«Ahora parece que yo…»

«Me acostumbre a tenerlo cerca.»

—Izaya… ¿qué estás buscando?

«¿Qué esperas obtener de mí?»

«¿Quieres lo mismo que Roppi?»

Shizuo alzó la mirada al cielo y ambos brazos los dejó descansar en la barda de piedra.

«¿Por qué no permití que el bastardo de mierda se rostizara ese día?»

«Yo lo quería ver muerto.»

«Yo quería ser quien lo matara.»

«Yo no tenía dudas al respecto y pese a todo…»

«Y aunque prefiera a Roppi…»

«Por alguna razón…»

—Yo espero verte… día a día.

«Izaya.»

…

«Shizuo.»

«¿Tienes la fuerte convicción de que eres tan capaz de ganar información como yo?»

«Aunque lo intentes, yo puedo "ver" al verdadero tú; a esta distancia, veo al tú que todos conocen.»

—Lo pensé como una cuestión oportuna...

«Tú ves únicamente lo que yo quiero mostrarte.»

«¿Podrás entenderlo antes del final?»

El informante subió a la azotea de un edificio y miró al guardaespaldas fumar, cerca de una barda de piedra. Una vez más, Izaya confió en el viento que lo mantendría oculto.

«Tú, yo, ¡no hay duda alguna!»

«Al fin y al cabo tuve razón: yo elegí bien al amarlos a todos.»

—Tienes suerte, tienes mucha suerte de que yo ame a todos menos a uno. De lo contrario, terminaría por decidir «alcanzarlo» a toda costa. Hoy en día no puedo confiar en mi convicción, pero bien podría haber dicho en el pasado que a cambio de obtener a ese uno sacrificaría al resto, sin considerarlo siquiera un poco. ¿Lo ves ahora? ¡Tienes suerte, Shizu-chan!

«Mi carta cincuenta y cuatro…»

«… ¿por cuánto tiempo más nos mantendremos en pie?»

—La petición de Namie no creo poder cumplirla y tampoco pretendo seguir escuchando a Shinra. Por eso, la decisión es tuya, Shizu-chan, ¿podrías ser tú quien me alcance? Yo me encuentro muy cansado y los días venideros no parecen ser suficientes. A mis ojos, es una lástima. Pero ¿a los tuyos...?

...

 **Notas:**

Gracias por pasarte por aquí. ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

–19 de mayo–

Namie tocó con recelo la puerta que daba a la habitación del informante.

A diferencia de cómo había sucedido durante los primeros días de dar con un «nuevo e inesperado _hobby_ », el informante pasaba largo rato tumbado en el sillón o en la cama. Solamente cuando buscaba dar seguimiento a su experimento, Izaya se forzaba a desperezarse (poner buena cara) y salir en busca del monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Izaya, ya es bastante tarde. Levántate; tienes que trabajar —dijo Namie tras cruzarse de brazos—. Si no piensas salir el día de hoy, sería conveniente que uses a Roppi. Tu «pasatiempo» no parece muy dispuesto a perder su tiempo… conmigo.

Namie se empeñó en no morderse la lengua.

—Admiro tu esfuerzo, Namie-san —Izaya no trató de elevar el tono de voz—. Pero no estoy de humor para pasearme por ahí o para fingir ser Roppi. Ten el día libre. Busca a Seiji y reniega de su amor por la cabeza de la transportista.

Namie resopló en señal de exasperación.

—¿Tendré que llamar a Kishitani?

Izaya fingió no haberla escuchado y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Namie permaneció unos instantes en la espera de una réplica, pero terminó por ceder.

«No hagas que pida de nuevo la ayuda de Heiwajima.»

Izaya miró la habitación con aire desganado y se hizo un ovillo. Y, antes de hundirse en sus divagaciones, depositó el naipe en la mesilla que tenía al lado.

«¿Qué diría Namie-san si conociera que acepté su consejo…?»

«No era esa mi intención o puede que sí. No estoy seguro.»

«Pero lo que sé es que, si salgo o no, da lo mismo.»

«Mi "estrategia ganadora" no ha resultado como tal.»

«Estúpido monstruo, a diferencia de mí, tú sí has cumplido la promesa que hiciste.»

«Fue algo así como: "Y si no te mato te causare mucho, mucho dolor."»

—No he pasado los últimos años siendo lo que soy para que… —Izaya se irguió hasta sentarse—. ¡Tenías que haber anticipado que no iba a tardar en darme cuenta de que algo no marcha como debiera! Sabes algo. Pero no importa mucho. Haz lo que se te venga en gana.

«Estoy cansado.»

«Muy cansado.»

—Pero si el monstruo no cede, yo tampoco lo hare. Además, es cuestión de aguantar un par de días.

 _Tic, tac…_

Luego de permanecer en silencio, Izaya se vistió y se detuvo unos momentos en observar su navaja de muelle.

«Yo dije que "un paso adelante o un paso atrás, ¿qué diferencia hace cualquier opción llegado a este punto?" Aun así, el día de ayer prometí que le mostraría algo… Quiero hacerlo.»

Izaya rio.

—Estúpido Shizu-chan. Quizá no seas tan afortunado como pensé. Yo amo a los humanos y quiero amarlos siempre, con locura o sin ella. ¡Los amo! Por mucho tiempo… ¡Los amé a todos menos a uno! Pero, si acaso he logrado amarlo también, deberá amarme de vuelta. Él deberá amarme de vuelta. Ese es nuestro _enfermizo_ contrato.

«Cuando llegue a mostrarte el "yo" que nadie conoce…»

«¿Lo aceptarás?»

«¿Harás lo mismo que yo hice, Shizu-chan?»

«Sería posible, ¿cierto?»

«Si Tsuki confía en Roppi, ¿tú podrías confiar en mí? ¿Y yo en ti?»

«Shizu-chan.»

…

En Ikebukuro, Shizuo alzó una ceja cuando reconoció al robusto gato del otro día.

—He pensado que eras alguien más —soltó.

«Aunque no parece que hoy hará acto de presencia.»

—¿Lo has visto? Es molesto como sólo una pulga puede ser.

El gato maulló.

«¿Dónde estás, maldita pulga?»

«No iré a Shinjuku únicamente para garantizar…»

«¿Qué? ¿El dinero?»

«¿O será que has despertado mi interés con esa promesa que hiciste...?»

—¿Querrá contarme lo que ha pretendido obtener al acosarme?

Shizuo pasó sus dedos por detrás de las orejas del gato.

—Quizá Izaya logré que me vuelva un imbécil como Shinra, ¿no? Pero me parece ridículo pensar que cuando se llama Roppi es sincero. Simplemente no lo creo posible. ¿Él… Roppi es lo que oculta bajo esa odiosa sonrisa?

«Eso sería un problema…»

«Si acaso Izaya resultara ser Roppi, o si acaso Shinra y Yagiri no se han equivocado, ¿yo tendría que admitir que no me arrepiento de nada?»

—Creo que su propósito ha sido el mismo desde ese día. Odia que se le escape información, por muy insignificante que ésta sea —Shizuo dejó ir al gato y anduvo sin rumbo fijo.

«Su pregunta fue: ¿Por qué me salvaste?»

—Ha desperdiciado su tiempo… No tengo idea de la razón que tuve en ese entonces.

«Pero ahora estoy a la espera de que aparezca de la nada.»

«Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez mi vida ha sido imperfecta no porque él haya querido acercarse sino porque yo pensé que lo mejor sería que desapareciera.»

Shizuo negó con la cabeza y rio débilmente.

—Está jugando conmigo, como siempre. Está manipulándome y no puedo intentar jugar contra él. La Pulga siempre ganará. Por ese motivo, si me dice que buscaba al… al acercarse a mí y lo que ahora pretende mostrarme, yo le diré la verdad. Le diré que yo lo salvé sin más. Lo salvé tal vez porque no quiero ser un monstruo. Luego todo será como antes.

«Lo siento por Tsuki, pero esto es lo que La Pulga quiere.»

«Esto es lo que yo quiero.»

«Yo lo quiero así. Todos lo queremos así.»

—Ayúdame, Izaya. Dame una razón para que no tenga más dudas y seamos lo que hemos sido durante años. Continúa siendo Izaya Orihara, esa pulga de mierda. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, no podemos entendernos el uno al otro.

«Nosotros podemos sobreponernos a esta soledad.»

«No hay razones para desear que sea diferente.»

«Se el de siempre y mantente lejos de Ikebukuro.»

«Este será el único favor que yo espere de ti.»

«Pulga.»

...

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣

DessayaLokes, ¡lo mismo digo! Gracias por leer y comentar. Estoy a punto de atender tus «preocupaciones» [suena música de suspenso]. ¡Te deseo mucho éxito en tus pruebas! ¡Besos! ( ˘ ³˘)

Guest, ¡muchas gracias! Ya ves que apure el paso [guiño].


	21. Capítulo XX

**El día a día de Izaya Orihara**

 **Capítulo XX**

–20 de mayo–

Shizuo resistió admirablemente el impulso de seguir al informante. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Izaya había buscado mostrarle, pero al parecer éste no se encontraba lo suficientemente animado como para hacer tal cosa. Y, dada la reñida de Shinra, él tampoco.

Aun así, el mal presentimiento de Shizuo duró el resto del día. Y éste era de tal magnitud que el guardaespaldas, sin detenerse a considerar la razón que había tras el hecho de que sus pies parecieran moverse por su cuenta y a una velocidad impresionante, terminó en el barrio de Shinjuku, ante el departamento de La Pulga.

Namie perdió un poco de color al verse frente a frente con su «socio».

Shizuo mantuvo el temple y desechó su pensamiento inicial sobre lo curioso que encontró que la secretaria de Izaya siguiera trabajando a esas horas. Puede que se inclinara a pensar que la preocupación por su jefe fuera genuina.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que no tendrías…

—¿Está aquí Izaya?

—¿Huh?

«¿Desde cuando le llama por su nombre de pila?»

—Izaya, ¿dónde está? ¿Regresó? Necesito saber algo.

—Heiwajima, no tengo idea de que ha sucedido, pero Izaya no ha vuelto aun. Se marchó en la mañana y creo que fue para… encontrarse contigo.

«Lo que quizá explique esta inesperada visita…»

«Izaya…»

«¿Qué ha hecho ahora?»

«¿O has sido tú, Heiwajima?»

«Quizá no querría saberlo.»

—Si ese es el caso, esperare a que regrese.

—¿Y por qué? —Namie se cruzó de brazos y miró con aire desafiante a Shizuo.

—Ya no puedo hacer esto.

Namie formó una mueca.

—Pensé que teníamos un trato.

—Así fue… Así lo quise en ese momento, pero hemos terminado.

—¿Estás enterado de que el hecho de haber aceptado fue lo que mantuvo a Izaya en sus cabales? —preguntó Namie y al instante sonrió al darse cuenta del azoro del otro.

—¿Qué planea?

—Siéndote sincera, no lo sé. Lo que te dije el otro día fue la verdad. Aunque al parecer no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. ¿No dijiste que aceptaste el juego y también ser Tsukishima a raíz de haber perdido tu trabajo? Si no fue de ese modo, puede resultar que Izaya no se muestre decepcionado contigo. Pero estoy apostando porque la has liado, ¿cierto?

—Yo no hice nada.

«¡Qué diantres…!»

«Nada cambió… No hice nada que no hubiera hecho antes…»

—Sin embargo, estás aquí. Temo que ha sido en vano el que caminaras todo ese tramo desde Ikebukuro. Izaya suele desaparecer en ocasiones y no da aviso a nadie, incluyéndome.

—No pareces muy preocupada teniendo en cuenta su situación.

—Mmm… ¿Y tú?

—Cállate —dijo Shizuo entre dientes—. Debes de tener alguna idea del lugar adónde pudo haber ido esa pulga. Haz un maldito esfuerzo.

Namie arrugó el ceño.

—No estarás pensando en confesarte, ¿cierto? Si lo hicieras, Izaya no sería capaz de volver a cruzarse contigo. Al menos no con buenas intenciones, claro está (volvería a ser como fue en el pasado). Es el tipo de persona que no soporta perder y gusta de alardear cuando ha ganado sin importar lo que haya tenido que hacer para lograrlo.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡Todos me lo advirtieron! —Shizuo dejó caer su puño en la pared más cercana. El piso tembló, pero no pareció importarle a nadie.

«Aunque no hay manera de asegurarlo, algo no pinta bien…»

«Esa cara que ha puesto…»

Shizuo reparó en el nudo de su estómago.

«Celty, Shinra… Creo que cometí un error.»

«¡Rayos…!»

Namie no se inmutó y habló con voz neutra pese a la expresión colérica del monstruo.

—Haz lo que consideres conveniente. Yo no pienso hacerme responsable…

—Estúpida pulga… Maldito infeliz…

—¿Heiwajima?

«¡Tenías que largarte precisamente hoy!»

«Justo cuando por primera vez estaba dispuesto a escucharte…»

Shizuo respiró de manera pausada.

—Está bien, está bien.

«Lo he decidido.»

«Lo acepto: soy igual de imbécil que Shinra.»

Shizuo le dio un vistazo a la silla ejecutiva que sabía era usualmente ocupada por el informante. Recorrió con su mirada la estancia y terminó por detenerse sobre Namie.

—Sé lo que dije, en ese momento me pareció lo mejor, lo correcto. Y sé la razón que tuviste para haberme pedido ayuda. Pero si reconozco que Izaya no es quién pensé que era durante años, todo parece aclararse. Y definitivamente no puedo… —Shizuo hizo una pausa y después añadió muy serio: Yo seré quien se adelante en su juego.

Namie trató de mantenerse impasible.

—Entonces no tenemos más opción que buscarlo, esté donde esté.

—Sí… —Shizuo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

«Vuelve, Izaya.»

«Esta vez no te apartare de mí.»

«Tú ganas.»

«Aunque eres más molesto que una pulga.»

«Siempre lo serás.»

…

En vista de la contagiosa preocupación de Shinra (luego de haber discutido con Shizuo) y tras horas de búsqueda, el hada fue quien dio con el informante.

Como hacía bastante tiempo atrás había perdido su cabeza al igual que sus recuerdos, Celty no profirió un gritó de sorpresa ante la escena que tenía a sus pies.

Izaya no dijo nada cuando alzó el rostro y vio la negra figura de la transportista. Únicamente soltó un quejido débil cuando una serie de lazos igualmente oscuros envolvieron rápida y fuertemente sus brazos. De ese modo la sangre quedó oculta…

Pero el dolor permaneció latente.

Apenas se hubo arrodillado, y aunque estaban sumergidos en aquella oscuridad, el hada logró atisbar algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios de Izaya. Éste no tardó en sonreír más pronunciadamente cuando el hada apartó de su lado la navaja de muelle. El ángulo que recorrió el arma quedó señalado por la sangre impregnada en la hoja.

—Transportista… ¿No consideras que es un castigo justo… un castigo acorde rendirse... ante la locura cuando se ha hecho lo mismo frente a los monstruos? Si yo hubiera permitido que Shizu-chan me atrapara, ¿qué hubiera pasado…? ¿Estaría yo muerto? Todos lo pensarían así, ¿no? Incluido el monstruo.

«Lo admito: he perdido.»

«Yo perdí.»

«Aunque conozco que es una completa decepción…»

«Aunque conozco que no puedo confiarme…»

«Y sin importar lo desafortunado que él pueda ser a partir de hoy…»

«Yo…»

Izaya suspiró y no desdibujó su extraña sonrisa, ni un poco.

«Yo amo a ese monstruo.»

«Yo amo a Shizuo.»

...

 **Notas:**

¡Te agradezco que decidieras pasarte por aquí! (ノ・∀・)ノ

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

A Izaya poco le importó que cuando recobró el sentido se encontrara, una vez más, en el hogar de Shinra y Celty. Recostado en el sillón y ante la mirada atenta (e inquisidora) de su amigo, Izaya experimentó una vaga sensación de _déjà vu_. Debido a la insistencia de Shinra en el asunto, luego de haberle atendido cuando buscó «recordar» de formas en absoluto recomendables, Izaya se vio a punto de esperar que le ofrecieran comer algo, lo que no resultaría una mala idea a raíz de que había perdido bastante peso durante las últimas semanas.

Ante ese fugaz pensamiento, Izaya quiso reír, pero en su lugar soltó una queda protesta que no reflejaba con «justicia» aquella sensación que haría creer a uno que tenía cristales enterrados en el cuerpo…

«Mírate. Aun cuando ya no estás bañado en tu sangre, tienes un aspecto horrible.»

«Es infantil pensarlo, pero ¿estás cobrando venganza por mi error, Izaya?»

El médico sabía con certeza que Izaya internamente se encontraba embargado por mucho dolor. La extensión del daño causado por su propia mano no podía dar cuenta de nada más que eso. Celty había dejado al descubierto la piel herida del informante para que de ese modo Shinra le curara de la manera apropiada, aunque éste creyó leer cierta resistencia en los gestos de su amigo.

«Si mi adorada Celty no ha malinterpretado tus palabras, ¿habremos actuado de forma correcta al pedir precisamente la ayuda de "aquel a quien _no_ _puedes_ siquiera considerar amar"?»

Aunque esperaban su intervención, tanto Celty como Shinra se giraron sobresaltados ante el golpeteo que resonó al otro lado de la puerta que residía en el pasillo (« _Hablando del diablo…_ »). En cambio, Izaya no pestañeó siquiera y continuó por completo tendido. Posó la mirada en su reciente trabajo y antes de perderse en cuestiones que concernían a Shizuo, se preguntó por lo que podría haber sucedido si acaso Celty hubiera tardado un instante más en dar con él.

No le gustó el escenario que formó ante dicha posibilidad.

«Yo le temo a morir, casi tanto como a reconocer el motivo por el cual digo y creo amar a la humanidad, a mis queridos peones y el conjunto de sus fascinantes voluntades. Estoy convencido de que he considerado a mi vida valiosa, pero "todo" este asunto me supera.»

«¿No era precisamente esto lo que no quería que sucediera debido a la imposible "coexistencia" entre la felicidad y el conocer la verdad?»

«Monstruo estúpido e inoportuno.»

«Mi trozada carta cincuenta y cuatro.»

«¿Por qué has venido?»

«Es cierto que perdí pues he sido capaz de amarte, pero lo que eso significa…»

«No logro precisarlo todavía.»

«Hay demasiadas cosas que aun deseo conocer de ti y de mí.»

«Sin embargo, estoy muy cansado.»

«Estoy cansado y también estoy cansado de repetírmelo sólo para no darte más ventaja de la necesaria. ¿Serás capaz de darte cuenta de las razones que tengo para hacer algo como eso?»

«He sido un tonto y me he traicionado.»

«¿Tienes idea del lugar al que ido a buscar "consuelo" como me ha soltado Celty en su breve interrogatorio? Únicamente tú puedes intentar adivinar e incluso acertar.»

Izaya tardó en notar que Shizuo le miraba en el extremo de la habitación.

A diferencia de cómo sucedió con Shinra momentos atrás, Shizuo logró ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y era posible que también una de rabia ante la aparatosa visión que tenía delante: los brazos de Izaya estaban, desde la muñeca hasta los codos, cubiertos de cortes. Todos de distintos tamaños, pero igualmente profundos. Y, aunque ligeramente aturdido, Shizuo notó que, debido a que no había perdido del todo la compostura, la forma sistemática con la que Izaya fue avanzando por sus brazos, logró salvarle, quizá intencionalmente. Aunque cabía la posibilidad que no llegó a pensar en ello.

El monstruo se giró hacia los otros dos y éstos, al entender su silenciosa petición y, aunque en todo momento se mostraron curiosos, se alejaron y se introdujeron en el cuarto de paredes transparentes. Consideraron conveniente continuar el asunto que Shizuo había interrumpido.

En tanto, y sin reflexionar lo que hacía, Shizuo se dejó caer sentado en el borde del sillón, y estuvo a pocos centímetros de sentir del todo al herido.

«Pulga de mierda, ¿pero qué diablos te has hecho?»

«No tienes ni una pizca de color y tampoco parece que te importe...»

—Shizuo…

El guardaespaldas alzó una ceja ante la mención de su nombre, pero no permitió que Izaya continuara, si acaso esa era su intención. Antes de buscar una oportunidad le dio un vistazo a Shinra, que de momento se encontraba leyendo en el PDA de Celty, y luego reparó nuevamente en el pálido rostro del informante.

«Algo no anda bien conmigo, pero…»

«Si acaso aun lo deseas…»

«Yo sigo dispuesto a escucharte.»

«Por eso no te apartare de mí.»

«De una manera inexplicable, improbable… ¡y retorcida…!»

«Yo me acostumbre a tenerte cerca.»

«Y aunque en parte admito que la curiosidad sigue importándome…»

«Yo…»

Shizuo se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Izaya y después susurró algo que no pudo ser escuchado ni por Celty ni por Shinra. De lo contrario, ambos habrían reaccionado poniendo un «semblante» atónito ante lo que dijo el monstruo en voz quizá demasiado intima.

Ignorando lo que la repentina cercanía del monstruo despertó en él, Izaya se apartó un poco de Shizuo, con la intención de saber si acaso éste había sido lo suficientemente cruel como para mofarse por lo que ahora era o, más preciso aun, se había permitido ser, pese a su situación. Pero cuando se convenció de la sinceridad de Shizuo, formó una sonrisa que extrañó a los presentes e incluso logró que se formara un ligero rubor en las mejillas del guardaespaldas.

Con suavidad, el informante asintió con la cabeza y Shizuo hizo lo propio, a leguas satisfecho (aunque también bastante desconcertado).

«No puedo prometerte nada, Shizu-chan, aun así, yo…»

«Quizá esto no funcione, Izaya, pero…»

«Puedo tratar. Por Roppi.»

«Tengo que intentarlo. Por Tsukishima.»

—Hasta entonces…, Pulga. Mmm… le diré a esa mujer que la has librado —Shizuo se levantó con urgencia pues sin mediar palabras con sus amigos se marchó.

Shinra no tardó en volver a prestar su atención en el informante y, para sorpresa suya, Izaya aceptó dócilmente que tratara cada uno de los cortes que le recorrían ambos brazos. Al hacerlo, el médico de cuando en cuando se desviaba hacia lo que Celty le había revelado:

[Cuando encontré a Izaya… Él dijo…]

[Más de una vez…]

[«Amo a Shizuo.»]

—¿Qué estás pensando ahora, Izaya? Este lio está resultando muy… extraño.

El informante formó media sonrisa.

—Nada que aprobarías… ¿Desde cuando te importan los detalles?

«Entonces, Shizu-chan, puede resultar que la respuesta acertada es que no hubieras sido capaz de matarme.»

«¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?»

«Un error más de nuestra parte y acabaremos "mal"…»

«Terminaremos en un sitio que, pese a los reclamos, ninguno quiere llegar a conocer.»

«Con seguridad puedo decir que yo soy un loco, y quizá no sea más un indeciso, pero…»

«¿Qué más podría yo llegar a ser?»

«No permitas que lo sepa, Shizu-chan. Eso es lo que te pediré a cambio.»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Ten un bonito día/una bonita noche! ヽ(^o^)ノ

Saludos y besos,

~Itaria-chan~

Guest, ¡gracias! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización. ¡Saludos!

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Me puso muy feliz leer tu comentario (para nada "soso"), ¡muchas gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado el Cap. Al respecto de lo que comentas, me parece que no he logrado confundirte [guiño]. Por cierto, me enterneció el asunto de Namie… TwT ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

El tener a Izaya Orihara en su casa no dejaba de ser un asunto raro, aun cuando lo hubiese invitado el propio Shizuo, el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Shizuo no esperó que, tan sólo un día más tarde del arrebato de Izaya, éste lo esperaría en el alféizar de la ventana, como había hecho en otra ocasión.

El que estuvieran juntos era definitivamente raro.

Sin embargo, las conversaciones guiadas por el informante lo eran todavía más.

—¿Quién fue la primera persona que te besó? —dijo Shizuo con aire exasperado.

«En verdad que eres "bueno", maldita pulga.»

«¿Cómo fue que lograste que termináramos hablando de…?»

—Shinra.

Shizuo escupió lo que había estado bebiendo y tosió repetidas veces hasta volver a respirar con normalidad (cuestión que le llevó un buen rato). Se llevó el puño de la remera a la boca y luego bebió más agua para aclararse la garganta.

Izaya rio ante la brusca reacción del guardaespaldas.

Aunque estaba rojo de vergüenza, Shizuo no pasó por alto que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír con la confianza de siempre.

Reprimió una sonrisa, pues, en el fondo, temía haberse equivocado al confiar en Roppi o en Izaya. Aun no era capaz de precisar a quién tenía en su hogar. ¿A los dos? ¿Acaso eso era posible?

—Además, estoy seguro de que yo he sido también el primero para él. Celty no tiene cabeza después de todo. Ya me entiendes. —dijo Izaya con la diversión impregnada en la voz—. ¿Te he sorprendido, Shizu-chan? Yo soy el tipo de persona que haría de todo para conseguir lo que desea. A mí nada me parece particularmente escandaloso, o inmoral.

Shizuo lo miró con cierto reproche y también con mal disimulada curiosidad.

—Aun así, Shinra es un amigo y nada más que eso, el único que tengo. Concluyó que mi decisión de amar a todos por igual era muy acertada, dada mi «naturaleza sensible». Ahora, no es de extrañar que, por no atenerme más a su sano consejo, me encuentre como estoy.

«Sin embargo, he adoptado una decisión.»

«Simplemente porque me siento deprimido y desesperado.»

«A partes iguales.»

—Izaya.

—Hey, Shizuo, aun si no lo piensas de ese modo, me gustaría reafirmar algo. Tú y yo así lo acordamos. Y si te niegas, te recuerdo que firmamos un «contrato».

—¿«Algo»?

—Ven, acércate.

«Loco, ahora decidido, pero…»

Shizuo, obediente, se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar el rostro del informante.

Izaya pareció vacilar durante una fracción de segundo, pero también buscó imitarlo.

«Esto es sólo cosa mía, pero, aunque...»

«… no es útil y no es interesante, es mejor que nada.»

Shizuo no habló. Y tampoco se apartó cuando sintió sobre sus labios los de Izaya. Inmóvil, los sintió cálidos y suaves. Luego advirtió los dedos de Izaya, muy fríos, rozarle la mejilla, antes de que lentamente bajaran por la curvatura de su cuello.

—Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya separándose un poco—, no solamente porque sabía que disfrutaría de ver tus reacciones, el otro día yo quería mostrarte «esto».

—¿Y qué es «esto»?

—Lo que tú quieras que sea. Por mi parte no voy a obligarte a nada. Siéntete _afortunado_. Lo mejor de todo es que, si acaso te lo preguntaran, tendrías que decir que la primera persona que te besó fue tu «declarado enemigo». Si fueras más como yo, y si no buscaras parecerte a un humano cualquiera, pasarías un buen rato viéndoles la sorpresa en sus caras. Y reirías.

—No eres la primera persona a la que beso.

—¿No? Es una pena. Tú sí que eres la mía.

—Pero ¿qué dices? No acabas de soltarme… Pulga de mierda. ¿Me mentiste?

—Claro. Pero tú hiciste lo mismo.

Shizuo iba a replicar, pero Izaya lo calló.

Con un mano en torno a su cuello, Izaya lo besó por segunda vez. Y no tardó en percatarse de la indecisión en los labios de Shizuo.

—Si acaso te importa lo que digan los demás, Shizu-chan, te prometo que no diré nada… Y «esto» tampoco se repetirá.

«A mí, en cambio, no me importan los motivos que tengas para seguirme.»

«Al menos por hoy así será. Así lo pensaré.»

«Y mañana buscaré recordarlo. Y sólo por el bien de "ese" par.»

Shizuo suspiró cuando notó que su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Y, ansioso por sentir bajo de sí la piel del informante, apartó la mesa que los separaba. No pensó en nada más…

—Las cosas que hago por ti.

«Lo intentare, por Tsukishima.»

—¿Por mí? —Izaya puso una mueca—. Bah, da lo mismo.

Shizuo se sentó a horcajadas sobre Izaya y bajó el rostro hasta sentir por tercera vez su boca. En tanto, sus manos buscaron las muñecas del informante y pasaron también por encima de los cortes, dispares y profundos. Los sintió a cada uno, sin excepción, e Izaya en respuesta de cuando en cuando se permitió dejar escapar una que otra queja.

Shizuo se preguntó si aquella sumisión se debía solamente a sus heridas.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Y tú pediste por este monstruo.

—Sí, yo pedí por el monstruo al que amo.

Shizuo no frenó sus caricias, pero no le pasó desapercibido al informante que aquella declaración suya le había cambiado la expresión del rostro. Le cambió a una expresión un tanto lúgubre...

«Tiene razón, Shizu-chan: esto es un gran error…»

«Pero, al menos por hoy, no me importará nada que no sea "esto"»

«Aun si se trata de una mentira.»

«Aun si se trata de un error…»

«Aun si se trata del último de todos…»

…

 **Notas:**

Espero que pases una bonita semana.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Gracias por el comentario. Creo que se les ha pasado que tenían que charlar… ¡Ups! ✿◠‿◠ Ojalá te haya gustado la actualización. ¡Un abrazo!


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

—Celty.

El guardaespaldas se forzó a levantar la mirada. El hada depositó su llamativo casco de motorista sobre su montura y, así, ataviada por completo de negro, se acercó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Shizuo, aun cuando conocía la respuesta.

«Supongo que este es el sitio más tentador, después de todo.»

[Shinra no está de acuerdo con lo que haces, Shizuo.]

[Quería venir él mismo, pero le he dicho que, antes de intentar cualquier cosa, yo hablaría contigo.]

[No difiero de Shinra, tienes que saberlo.]

[No puede perdonársele a Izaya todo lo que ha hecho, pero ahora…]

[No parece justo que lo utilices. Eso tiene que parar.]

[Déjalo, Shizuo. Él necesita ayuda; una que no puedes ofrecerle.]

—Me ha besado —declaró el monstruo. Dio la impresión de que había hecho caso omiso de la dullahan.

Celty no se movió y no hizo ademán alguno de querer escribir en su PDA.

—Me ha besado —repitió Shizuo, llevándose el cigarro a los labios. Buscando, quizá, olvidarse del roce que Izaya dio sobre ellos—. Y luego yo lo he besado de vuelta. Pero…

[Dijo que te ama.]

—Sí. Eso me ha dicho.

«Y, si es mentira o no, no siento nada.»

«No sé a qué diablos estamos jugando.»

—No puedo hacer… No puedo hacer «esto», Celty.

[¿«esto»?]

—No puedo… Aunque lo intenté.

«Eso creo.»

Shizuo exhaló ruidosamente.

Y se giró a la parte alta de su casa.

Desde donde estaba de pie no alcanzaba a ver el alféizar.

—Yo no mentí cuando dije que «acepté» a Izaya porque me sentía muy curioso. Y porque era divertido aquel cambio de rutina. Aún lo es, lo reconozco. Pero, lo otro… Me doy cuenta ahora de que obré mal y también entiendo lo que me dijiste a principios del mes —Shizuo miró al cigarro consumirse entre sus dedos—. Está bien, Celty. Sé que Izaya no irá por su cuenta, así que dile a Shinra que venga cuando mejor le parezca. No pienso darle cuentas a nadie, pero, de momento, no permitiré que esa pulga haga nada peligroso. Ya no intervendré. Ya no…

[Izaya tiene razón en algo. Siempre la ha tenido.]

[Aunque no lo pretendas, Shizuo, tú eres… demasiado elocuente.]

[Y muy sincero, más de lo que te gustaría ser. Tenlo por seguro.]

Celty giró el torso en dirección al sitio que había mirado Shizuo.

Se acercó a su montura, ahora en forma de caballo, se colocó el casco sobre el cuello cercenado y escribió una sola frase en el PDA, antes de regresar junto a Shinra.

[Uno no elige a quien amar, Shizuo.]

«Sólo sucede.»

«Y uno puede aceptar aquello. O no hacerlo.»

El guardaespaldas asintió con sequedad y siguió fumando, por completo meditabundo.

Al cabo de un rato, se palpó los labios y se incorporó.

«Yo sólo estoy retrasando lo que, eventualmente, tenía que suceder.»

«Y, por lo mismo, sólo estoy obligado a pedirle perdón a una persona.»

«Y quizá también a "ese" par.»

…

Sentado cómodamente sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Izaya sonrió con tristeza.

Escuchó al hada alejarse, pero no trató de buscarla pues ya había anochecido.

—Mi querido Shizu-chan, no hace falta que te angusties —murmuró, jugando con un naipe. Un naipe que antes no fue más que meras tiras de cartón—. Dentro de poco ya no te causare más problemas. Te lo prometo. Recordarás mis palabras. Y Namie-san se dirá que no debió mostrarse muy optimista. Hay cosas que, simplemente, no tienen arreglo. Tendrían que hacérselo saber. Y también entender…

Izaya apenas parpadeó en señal de sorpresa cuando un robusto gato fue a parar a su regazo. Y, a bien tuvo hacerlo en ese momento, pues el informante se había planteado encaramarse al tejado, aun cuando no confiaba del todo en la fuerza de sus brazos heridos.

Muy resuelto, el animal se acomodó, maulló con suavidad y dejó que Izaya le pasara los dedos por el pelaje, rizado y sedoso.

—Si no estuviera al tanto de los toscos modos de Shizu-chan, pensaría que eres su mascota, amigo —dijo el informante, muy agradecido de que el recién llegado no hubiera sido un perro. Rascó al gato en el mentón—. ¿Tienes asuntos a tratar con el monstruo? Yo los tenía, ¿sabes?

Izaya rio. Sin embargo, la compañía del gato no le duró mucho.

Shizuo caminó dando pasos firmes para alertar al informante de sus intenciones y abrió la ventana. Para bien de Izaya —y no del gato—, ésta era corrediza.

—Entra, Pulga —el guardaespaldas alzó una ceja, un tanto incrédulo, al reconocer al felino. Éste bufó y bajó al suelo de un salto, más apresurado que elegante. Y se marchó al igual que hizo Celty.

Se perdió en la oscuridad.

—¿Me has oído, Izaya? —preguntó el guardaespaldas con evidente irritación.

Izaya miró al cielo antes de ceder. E hizo lo posible por no arrugar la nariz.

—¿Te ha puesto algo de mal humor, Shizu-chan?

«Como soy poco más que un invitado, no presté oídos a lo que hablaron tú y la transportista.»

«Y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no creo que me sintiera diferente.»

—Yo fumo tanto si estoy cabreado como si no. No pienses en ello.

—Te creo.

—No necesito que lo hagas.

El informante sonrió, todavía triste, antes de cerrar la ventana tras de sí.

«Debí seguir el consejo de Shinra.»

«Pero, roto como estoy, tenía que elegir el de Namie-san.»

«Pese a todo, sé muy bien que aún lo prefiero.»

«Ese fue mi error. Y tal vez fue el único que cometí.»

«¿Cuál será el tuyo, Shizu-chan?»

«Pero, sea cual sea, espera a mañana.»

…

 **Notas:**

Espero que pases un buen día. Gracias por leer.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ ✿◠‿◠)

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Gracias por seguir el fic. Mmm. Supongo que ahora seguirás teniendo sentimientos contradictorios. Por otro lado, me has dejado muy curiosa; si lo tuvieras a la mano, te agradecería que me hicieras saber el nombre del dou. ¡Sigue teniendo una bonita semana!

Meredy-chan, muchas gracias por el comentario. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia y que ésta logre "deslocarte" más. [guiño]. ¡Un abrazo! (•‿•)ノ


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

Con aire ausente, Shizuo posó su mirada en el ventanal que daba a la calle.

A un palmo de distancia, Tom siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. Y se percató de que, aun cuando estuviera frente a él, los pensamientos de su amigo estaban en otro sitio. O con alguien más.

Así, Tom fue quien le avisó al otro de que su teléfono timbraba con un sonido que no era precisamente discreto.

Shizuo se excusó de mala gana al reconocer el número.

—Shinra, ¿qué se te ofrece? —dijo con helada cortesía.

El médico, que había anticipado la actitud de Shizuo, no se acobardó.

El discurso que dio, falto de cualquier naturalidad, a Shizuo le pareció más bien ensayado.

—Estoy al tanto de que, precisamente, fui yo quien pidió tu ayuda, Shizuo. Pero no seas engreído. ¿Qué tan buena idea crees que es el seguir torturando a Izaya, y sólo por tus caprichos? Espero que sepas lo que haces. Te lo advertí en su momento. Y lo hago una vez más: Izaya necesita ayuda, necesita verdadera ayuda, aunque no la pida. Te aviso también que me pasare por la mañana, así que, si tienen asuntos que tratar, atiéndelos, pero piénsatelo dos veces antes, aunque sea sólo por esta vez —dijo y colgó sin darle tiempo a su amigo de replicar.

Shizuo se quejó y, sin molestarse en regresar al local para despedirse de Tom, se alejó dando zancadas.

Lo que dijo Shinra el monstruo sólo pudo interpretarlo como una amenaza, pero admitía que el médico tenía razón.

«Shinra, me da la impresión de que Celty no te hizo saber lo que decidí.»

«Bien, entonces atenderé los asuntos que he dejado pendientes.»

…

Shizuo sabía que no podría contener la rabia, pero tomó asiento en la sala y, con gestos, le pidió a su «invitado» que hiciera lo mismo. Se supo injusto, pero estaba muy enojado como para pensar con claridad, como siempre ocurría cuando enojado.

Se obligó a no pensar en nada sino era lo que se prometió decir.

No pensó en las palabras de Shinra, de Celty o siquiera en el beso que Izaya le había dado.

O en el beso que dio por respuesta.

—Izaya —empezó Shizuo con voz muy seria, tan seria que Izaya titubeó al buscar su rostro—. Hay algo que debo decirte. Antes de que suceda cualquier otra cosa —Shizuo se interrumpió cuando creyó que el informante se encogió en su sitio. El gesto de Izaya estuvo a nada de pasar desapercibido, pero las palabras de Shizuo no parecieron querer salir sino hasta después de un incómodo silencio—. Sé que nos escuchaste a Shinra y a mí. Sabes entonces que hablamos de… Roppi y de que acepté que me siguieras a donde quiera que yo fuera. Y todo lo que dije ese día fue cierto, o casi todo.

«Y, como si me hubieses escuchado anoche, has esperado al día de hoy para confesarte.»

«Pero, siendo honestos, para variar, no creo estar listo.»

«Mantengamos la mentira, Shizu-chan.»

—No lo dudé —declaró Izaya sin dar a entender más con la mirada. Habló en voz alta y clara, para así creerse lo que él mismo decía—. Está bien, Shizu-chan. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de ningún tipo. Desde un inicio me diste a entender que sólo ibas a ofrecerme tu compañía. Y yo la acepté.

«E incluso obtuve más que lo esperado, aunque tú no lo sepas.»

Shizuo clavó sus ojos en Izaya, pensando en callar o no.

Optó por seguir y desoír consejos.

—Yo acepté el trabajo que Namie Yagiri me ofreció; un trabajo como cualquier otro, con horario y una paga generosa, incluso. Ella me dijo que consintiera el tenerte cerca y, tal vez, sí que me acostumbré a tu presencia —Izaya captó el tono afectuoso que no fue capaz de esconder, aun estando enojado—. Pero… eso no es lo importante. Shinra me advirtió que… no sería bueno que lo supieras. Y tenía razón. O eso pienso. ¿Por eso fue que me pusiste esa mueca y por ello pasó todo… lo demás? —Shizuo señaló los brazos heridos del informante. Éste los dejó bajo la mesa, a salvo de cualquier inspección.

—En realidad, Shizu-chan, últimamente ni yo mismo sé muy bien el por qué hago lo que hago —mintió—. Dicen que estoy enfermo y quizá yo les crea. Quizá cualquier otro día no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer lo que hice, pero, claro, nunca podremos saberlo a ciencia cierta. Tu pregunta permanecerá en el aire —dijo con la atención puesta en el techo. El rumbo que estaba siguiendo la conversación le pareció todo menos agradable.

—No use nada del dinero —soltó Shizuo. Soltó aquello con brusquedad y de manera tan rápida que Izaya no le entendió a primeras—. Acepté el dinero, pero éste sigue siendo sólo tuyo. No lo use. Confieso que estuve tentado a pagar así a los dueños de los dos coches que destrocé hace no mucho, porque, bueno, eso fue cosa tuya.

—Vaya. El enterarme de algo como esto quizá sí que me sorprende —dijo el informante no muy entusiasmado—. Seguramente cargar con ese secreto a cuestas te estaba acabando —la burla no la pudo evitar y tampoco se sintió mal por mostrarse tal cual se encontraba—. Me conmueve tu honestidad, ¿sabes?

 _Tic, tac…_

—¿Ahora qué diablos te pasa, Pulga? —gruñó Shizuo—. Era mi intención aclarar todo este lio.

La mención de su apodo, en el tono despectivo que usaron durante años para señalarlo y gritarle, puso a Izaya de pie.

Y ya no hubo quien lo detuviera. Ni siquiera lo que aun restaba del informante de Shinjuku. O Roppi, el dolor y el recuerdo de un beso.

—¿A mí? ¿Que qué diablos me pasa? Tú eres quién primero dijo odiarme, y luego que no. Yo traté de saltar y lo sabes bien, y aceptaste que yo fuera tu sombra. Y cómo no me bastó con ello, me drogué en Raira por la pura nostalgia, o eso me digo. Ah, ¡pero lo mejor de todo es que estoy tan loco que traté de desangrarme por ahí (aun cargo conmigo la navaja), y mala suerte tuve porque la transportista dio conmigo!

» Estuviera yo loco o no, tú no tardaste en volver a mí y me ofreciste lo que yo quise desde un inicio: a ti. Sólo a ti. Estar a tu lado porque… ¡no sé por qué! Ya lo he dicho. No sé ni los motivos que tengo. O los que tuve. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Shinra tenía razón y en su momento yo también! Yo… ¡Me odio por ceder ante… ante lo que «esto» es y amarte! Pero, para ti, yo soy… yo sigo siendo sólo La Pulga y, conmigo, viene el lio que dices. Pues lo siento, pero yo no elegí lo que pasó. O, mejor dicho, lo que siento. «Bueno» te dicen algunos y yo les dijo a ellos mentirosos. Tú eres un monstruo. ¡UN MONSTRUO!

—Sí, yo soy un monstruo muy egoísta. Y, siendo lo que soy, no creo que valga la pena llorar.

El informante apretó los dientes y se restregó con rudeza los ojos. Así, a su brazo lo invadió un dolor sordo, que no era nada si lo comparaba con el que sentía en el resto del cuerpo.

Shizuo habló y le dio rienda suelta al monstruo.

—Yo lo acepto. Lo que dices es sólo la verdad: soy un monstruo egoísta. Y cruel. Y por ello te diré que ¡al diablo con Shinra y Celty, y sus palabras! Malditos sean todos. ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Harto! ¿Qué más da lo que digan o dijeran? Les importas, por supuesto que sí. No lo pongo en duda. Sería muy tonto no darse cuenta. Pero a mí me da lo mismo lo que ellos piensen de mí, o lo que piensen de lo que hice o no hice. Al final, tú a mí también me importas. Tanto como a ellos, puede que más pues el sentimiento no es el mismo. Pero no puedo demostrártelo como haría el resto. No puedo porque yo no soy humano. Yo soy un monstruo.

» Y la verdad sea dicha, porque uno no elige a quien amar. Yo te amo. Estés o no loco. Seas o no seas más el informante que yo conocí. Sé que fui un tonto, sé que cometí más de un error y lo seguiré haciendo, pero, Izaya, no lo pongas en duda, en verdad que… yo te amo.

Perplejo, Izaya siguió llorando, sin proferir sonido alguno.

Miró con cuidado a Shizuo, ahora levantado, que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños y los ojos muy brillantes y tan sinceros como nunca. Shizuo no parecía terminar por creerse lo que había dicho, pero, aunque sus palabras las dijo sin pensarlas siquiera un poco, supo que decían, por completo, la verdad.

El informante se pasó una mano por el cabello sólo para hacer algo y después, llorando y riendo, se acercó al monstruo.

—Te amo, Shizuo. Lo demás… tampoco me importa.

«¿Qué importa si yo soy un loco o no lo soy?»

«¿Qué importa si eres un monstro o no lo eres, Shizu-chan?»

«¿Qué importa si has cometido el mismo error que yo?»

«Nada de eso importa, aun cuando sé que siempre cumplo lo que prometo.»

Shizuo profirió un sonido extraño, de alivio lo más seguro, y abrazó a Izaya.

Lo besó en la frente y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

«Yo... ya no me siento enojado.»

Recordó las palabras de Shinra.

—Quédate aquí, conmigo. Por hoy, Izaya.

—Sí así lo quieres, está bien. Por hoy, sólo existiremos tú y yo.

«Loco o no, yo…»

«Me siento feliz.»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ten un bonito fin de semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ (ノ・∀・)ノ

Meredy-chan, justo cuando terminaba el capítulo, me llegó tu mensaje. He pensado... "la han escuchado" (o Shizuo, al menos). ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! ¡Feliz Navidad y mucha salud para ti! ¡Un abrazo!

Karasu-shiro, ¡hola! Ahora creo que se ha dado un giro de eventos, ¿no? Sobre el gato... simplemente no pude evitarlo... Oh, en ese caso, bonita semana tengamos las dos. ¡Gracias! ¡Un abrazo! ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

Izaya no fue capaz de estimar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él y Shizuo empezaron a besarse, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Y tampoco le importó.

Únicamente le importó el hecho de que se entendieran sin palabras.

Sólo cuando reparó en el sonido de la madera crujir bajo su peso, Izaya se dio cuenta de que se habían trasladado de cuarto en cuarto, hasta que ambos terminaron tendidos sobre la cama.

El lugar se llenó de su respiración, de sus jadeos y de sus roces.

Al informante lo asombró el que los dedos de Shizuo pudieran mostrarse amables. Le había rozado con ellos el rostro, el cuello, los hombros, la columna, muy despacio, como si creyera que disponían del tiempo del mundo (aunque bien sabían los dos que eso no era posible).

«Shizu-chan…»

—Shizu-chan.

Shizuo empezó a desnudarlo e Izaya tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no quejarse cuando las heridas de sus brazos escocieron (ante el gesto, Shizuo le dedicó una mirada cargada de afecto). Luego, sin romper un nuevo beso, Izaya descubrió el cuerpo de Shizuo y se detuvo unos momentos en observarlo, así como hizo el otro. Lo recorrió detenidamente, haciendo que a Shizuo lo estremeciera el frio metálico de sus anillos, y sonrió antes de acariciar su rostro y su cabello.

A su vez, los dedos de Shizuo que empezaron a explorar su cuerpo, uno a uno, acostumbrándolo así a su tacto, lo hicieron dejar escapar sonidos de dolor.

Shizuo lo tomó por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, midiendo en todo momento su fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Izaya? —sus manos se detuvieron.

—Ahora sé que desde un inicio lo estuve —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Te amo.

«Yo, tal vez, siempre esperé por "esto". Ya fuera que lo aceptara como si no.»

«Y pensar que me creí en lo correcto cuando decidí no amarte, apenas te conocí.»

«Tal parece que, al final, estuvo bien no haberte descartado…»

«Quizá es porque, precisamente, no eres algo que debería verse en este mundo, que no puedes decepcionarme, Shizu-chan. Al final, con locura o sin ella, quiero amarlos siempre. Yo quiero amarte.»

—Y yo a ti.

Izaya no dejó de temblar cuando sintió a Shizuo abrirse paso hacia su interior.

«Duele.»

«Duele mucho.»

Con las orejas coloradas y muy calientes, Izaya bajó la mirada, se obligó a moverse y contemplar la expresión extasiada de Shizuo. De su antigua calma ya no había casi nada.

—Oye, Shi-Shizu-chan…, ¿estás feliz?

Con el rostro igualmente sonrojado, Shizuo extendió su brazo para sentir la mejilla de Izaya. La notó cálida, así como sentía el resto de su cuerpo con el suyo. Pasó sus dedos por encima de las lágrimas que llenaron los ojos del informante, y las que no limpió, no bajaron por su rostro. Pero le nublaron la vista.

Izaya sollozó y, con una mano, se apoyó en el torso desnudo de Shizuo.

Él sonrió y su pecho se hinchó, casi con orgullo, al saberse el único que podría conocer por completo al informante de Shinjuku. Debajo de su mano palpó el corazón de Izaya. Y lo sintió latir desbocado hasta que éste envolvió su mano con la suya, buscando sostén.

—Izaya…

«Cuando buscaste "recordar", ¿qué fue lo que viste?

«Quiero pensar que…»

«Quiero pensar que me buscaste. A mí. Sea o no un monstruo.»

«Si me lo preguntaras, y si aún quisieras saberlo, no tengo idea del porqué te salvé ese día…»

«Sólo sé que no me arrepiento y que lo haría de nuevo. De nuevo, sin dudarlo.»

Izaya gimió y se sacudió cuando Shizuo colocó sus manos en torno a su cadera y aumentó el ritmo y el vigor de las embestidas. Se levantó hasta sentarse e Izaya no tardó en abrazarse a él, tembloroso.

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya lo más que pudo.

—Izaya…

— _Aahmmm_.

Shizuo ensanchó una sonrisa y besó a Izaya.

Izaya lo besó, ávido, y apretó su abrazo.

«Lo amo.»

«Lo amo.»

«Definitivamente… yo no te dejare marchar, Izaya.»

«Shizuo.»

Cuando a Shizuo lo invadió el placer, llamó el nombre de Izaya. E Izaya lo sintió con él y en sus labios bailó una sonrisa.

«Con locura o sin ella, yo amo a este monstruo.»

…

Por la mañana, cuando Shizuo despertó, no recordó muy bien que había sucedido después de que tomara a Izaya. Todo lo pensó como un sueño que se desvanecía con lentitud, si bien la memoria del vaivén de sentimientos se mantuvo presente, en todo momento.

Se giró a Izaya, aun dormido, le apartó un mechón que le cubría los ojos y lo besó cerca del cuello.

«Ahora ¿qué sucederá con nosotros?»

…

 **Notas:**

Unos cuantos capítulos más y concluiré la historia.

Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. ¡Ten un excelente día y muy felices fiestas!

Saludos y besos,

~Itaria-chan~ ✿◡‿◡

Karasu-shiro, "dijeron lo que tenían que decir", y ahora hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. [guiño]. Por cierto, nunca es demasiado pronto… ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Un abrazo! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Meredy-chan, no te preocupes. Te agradezco el que leas y comentes. Me hace muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización. ¡Un abrazo para ti!ヽ(∀゜ )人( ゜∀)ノ


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

Cuando escuchó ruidos en el exterior, Shizuo se apresuró en salir de la ducha.

Sin embargo, como no le hacía ilusión alguna la visita prometida, optó por demorarse todo el tiempo que le fuera necesario para vestirse e incluso secarse el cabello. No esperaba que su amigo fuera a olvidarse de lo dicho, pero pensó que contaría con parte de la mañana… para estar en compañía de Izaya. No tenía idea de lo que hubieran hablado de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero se dio cuenta de que le bastaría volver a descansar su mirada en la del informante.

En el fondo, esperaba que Celty se hubiera ofrecido una vez más para hacer de intermediaria.

«Pero sé que se trata de Shinra y no de Celty.»

Antes de dirigirse a la entrada, Shizuo le dio un vistazo a Izaya. Rio con suavidad y le dedicó media sonrisa. Dormido, el informante no parecía ser una persona capaz de manipular a otros para obtener pura diversión malsana. No parecía ser la misma persona que lo atormentó durante años.

«Claro, tampoco parecía posible que alguna vez pudiéramos… llevarnos "bien", ¿cierto?»

Frenó el impulsó de rozarle el rostro y después se decidió por recibir a su amigo.

«Es mi amigo y de Izaya también, pero… aun así…»

Sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo, creyó enojarse conforme avanzaba por el corredor. A su parecer, no tenían razones para seguirle reclamando lo que hiciera o no hiciera… aun cuando pudiera estar equivocado.

«¿Es qué piensa que lo único que puedo hacer es romper cosas?»

—Shinra —dijo Shizuo con semblante serio, y, a consideración de algunos, peligroso.

El guardaespaldas quiso poner buena cara, pero no tardó en desistir.

Shinra embozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto al pensar que Izaya sigue aquí? —adoptó una mirada que le hizo entender a Shizuo que estaba al tanto de cuál era la situación entre ambos. El guardaespaldas suspiró con resignación.

«Al menos me ha ahorrado el que le diga mentiras que no me creería nunca.»

No supo que expresión habría puesto, pero Shinra pareció suavizarse.

—Sí, Izaya está aquí. Y está bien. —dijo Shizuo, aunque supo que sus palabras no harían que Shinra desistiera—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya lo sabes; vengo a cumplir lo que les prometí a Izaya y a mi adorada Celty. Además, la palabra «bien» es demasiado imprecisa, ¿sabes?

Al percatarse del tono brusco, Shizuo lo invitó a pasar. El médico entró con las manos enlazadas por detrás de la espalda y con aire tranquilo. Atisbó la puerta del dormitorio en el cual, supuso, estaría Izaya Orihara.

«Entonces ¿ya no es una pulga?»

«Ahora es solamente Izaya Orihara.»

Shinra se veía curioso, aunque no pensó que fuera necesario despertar al otro. Así, prefirió tomar asiento en un sillón y lo mismo hizo Shizuo.

La espera se tornó muy incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos buscó romper el silencio (por temor a empeorar aún más el ambiente y, por supuesto, debido al mal temperamento del guardaespaldas). Casi parecía que buscaban respirar de tal manera que, incluso, ese sonido pasara inadvertido. Quizá ninguno de los dos buscaba enfrentarse a Izaya en presencia del otro. Un asunto que, coincidían ambos, era delicado.

Shizuo creyó oír las suaves pisadas de Izaya, pero no lo llamó. Shinra no pareció percatarse de aquello pues tenía la atención puesta en su teléfono celular.

«¿Le estará diciendo a Celty que, una vez más, he metido la pata?»

«Eso ha de estarse repitiendo ahora mismo.»

«Y por eso le dirá algo como "aunque traté de evitarlo, Shizuo siempre rompe cosas. Siempre destruye todo. Destruye todo y causa daño a los demás" …»

Escuchó un portazo de la puerta del cuarto de baño y creyó ponerse intranquilo.

Shinra pareció pensar lo mismo pues se puso de pie, pero tuvo la amabilidad de que Shizuo se adelantara y llamara a Izaya. Frente a la puerta, Shizuo se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Izaya ya no se encontraba sobre la cama y, por ende, que el informante se había hecho con su navaja de muelle.

«En lugar de haberle dejado ropa limpia, debí tomar la navaja…»

Con gesto impaciente, el médico pidió que derribara la puerta.

Shizuo negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar que la perilla crujiera bajo sus dedos. Cuando los apartó un poco vio que había dejado profundas marcas, aunque no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Apoyó su palma extendida en la puerta, pero tampoco dio muestras de querer empujarla.

«¿Por qué diablos no puedo hacerlo?»

«¿No puedo porque pienso que Izaya confía en mí?»

—Shizuo… —dijo Shinra en voz queda, a leguas preocupado.

—No. —Se volvió de nuevo y, como si de ese modo pudiera reducir la tensión, tocó con los nudillos, suavemente—. Eh, Izaya, abre la puerta. Abre, por favor.

No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio.

«Yo no le dije que vendría nadie, pero debió de haberlo supuesto o quizá me escuchó hablar con Celty como antes hizo con Shinra. Aunque, puede ser que desde un inicio pensó en marcharse ya fuera que cualquiera interviniera como si no.»

«Y, si eso fuera cierto, entonces…»

Shizuo separó la puerta de su marco.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Shizuo? —preguntó Shinra dándole apenas un vistazo a la habitación vacía. La ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par.

—Nada…

«Yo sólo…»

«Yo…»

«aunque me dijiste que no interviniera...»

Shizuo tragó saliva y no trató de explicar lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. A decir verdad, ni él mismo lo entendía bien.

«… cometí un error.»

Shinra puso una expresión que Shizuo no pudo interpretar. Aun así, la culpa lo azotó como si se tratara del golpe de un látigo.

—Él no hará nada… _peligroso_ —dijo Shizuo, pero sin creérselo siquiera un poco.

—Te dije que arreglaran sus asuntos, pero no pretendía que fueras a soltarle… ¿No te bastó saber que ha intentado ya en tres ocasiones…? —Shinra se detuvo, quizá porque pensaba que él mismo había obrado mal—. Tenemos que buscarlo. Aunque, si así lo quiere, no daremos nunca con él.

La ansiedad embargó a Shizuo y, en un gesto instintivo, se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, quizá buscando encontrar un cigarro. Al no encontrar ninguno, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó por detrás del cuello.

—Voy a traerlo de vuelta.

Shinra asintió con sequedad y salió de la casa.

Shizuo demoró unos momentos, pero luego se obligó a moverse y seguirlo.

«Izaya, ¿tan monstruoso soy que, apenas tiendo mi mano, tú te alejas?»

«¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿O a quién? ¿A mí? ¿Será posible que…»

«Yo siento lo mismo… ¿qué sucedería si acaso volvieras a ser el mismo de antes?»

«Ese es mi mayor miedo ahora mismo; no lo es mi fuerza que rompe todo a su paso, sino que seas de nuevo La Pulga…»

«Si llegaras a superar lo que sea que este mal contigo, y si consideras que "esto" no basta… ¿serías capaz de decirme que todo lo pasado no fue más que un juego? ¿podrías decirme que deseabas saber que tan lejos podías llegar, manipulándome…?»

«Quizá lo podrías decir, pero no te creería.»

«Dije que no te apartaría de mi lado y que confió en ti… seas o no seas más el informante. O si lo fueras nuevamente.»

—Shinra… ¿Piensas que ahora Izaya es una sombra de lo que fue? O, tal vez, ¿siempre ha sido así y sólo hasta hace poco mostró su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Tendré de vuelta a la odiosa pulga que atormentaba a todos y que no hacía más que hacerme la vida miserable? Si vuelve a ser el que fue, ¿yo podría aceptarlo?

—No lo sé, Shizuo. Encontrémoslo y pregúntale tú mismo.

…

 **Notas:**

Con retraso, pero... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Gracias por leer.

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ (◉‿◉✿

Karasu-shiro, ¡te agradezco el comentario! Ojalá te haya gustado la actualización. ¡Ten una gran semana!

Meredy-chan, espero que hayas tenido muy felices fiestas. ¡Un abrazo! ¡Éxito en este 2017!


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

El informante con una leve cojera, y vestido con los pantalones y zapatos oscuros de siempre, pero con una remera blanca, se miró las cicatrices de las palmas y de los brazos… Y luego rio.

«Admitámoslo, Shizuo…»

«Tú me aceptaste sólo cuando no fui más el informante. Me aceptaste cuando arranqué del todo y luego escondí a La Pulga quién sabe dónde…»

«Me aceptaste sólo cuando dejé de ser Izaya Orihara.»

«Primero aceptaste a Roppi y él a Tsuki, pero, honestamente, no puedo precisar quiénes son ellos en realidad.»

«Ahora mismo…»

«No logro entender el porqué de mis acciones pasadas.»

«¿Qué de maravilloso era el observar a los humanos?»

«¿Por qué ansiaba tanto usar la cabeza del hada…?»

«¿Por qué sentía que te odiaba, con tal intensidad como pensaba amar al resto?»

Izaya se detuvo y escudriñó con calma los alrededores.

«Ahora mismo…»

«¿Qué de maravillo resultaría observarte y estar a tu lado?»

«¿Por qué busqué acercarme a ti?»

«¿Por qué no pienso más en la cabeza del hada…?»

«¿Por qué creo amarte? ¿Por qué creo que los humanos ya no resultan divertidos?»

«Admitámoslo, Shizuo, no podremos mantener por mucho a lo que llamamos "esto" …»

—Si permanezco como estoy, dispondremos de poco tiempo, lo sé, y tú también lo sabes. Y si vuelvo a ser él que era… nada será diferente a como fue en un inicio— Izaya dio un largo suspiro y se adentró en _El Laberinto_ —. ¿Te divertías cuando me perseguías por Ikebukuro, hasta llegar a Shinjuku? ¿Te divertías aun cuando decías odiarme...?

» Yo sí que te odié. Yo te odié porque amé a los humanos; así de simple me parecía todo. Quizá te odié también porque, si acaso descubría que en el fondo también eras humano, no sería capaz de amarte, pese a todo, y luego ¿qué? ¿Tendría que admitir que en realidad el amor por mis humanos era sólo "algo" para esconder lo que Shinra veía en mí? ¿Un amor falso, un amor forzado para esconder lo que soy en realidad? No lo sé, en verdad que no lo sé. No sé si eres un humano o si eres un monstruo, o si en verdad te odiaba o no te odiaba. O si ganaste mi odio o si acaso tú sentías lo mismo —Izaya ralentizó el paso y anduvo con la mano en torno al naipe cincuenta y cuatro.

Sintió bajo sus dedos los bordes desiguales de cartón, que se mantenían unidos con cinta perfectamente colocada.

«Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que ese día lo hubiera soltado junto con el resto.»

«Mis humanos y sus voluntades, mis cartas…»

—No será un hecho muy lamentable descartarlas del todo y, claro, con ellas a su dueño…

«Si no hay quien los obligue a jugar con un dios supongo que optarán por jugar entre ellos.»

—Sí, definitivamente, no será algo malo… Y también será fácil de olvidar. Rápido como quien impacta sobre el suelo luego de haber saltado por el borde. Rápido como lo que dura un aplauso.

 _Tic, tac…_

«Al menos… no me "irrita" más tu modo de ser o no saber el porqué no te amé sino hasta ahora…»

«¡A saber si estuve en lo correcto cuando pensé que no merecías mi amor…! Quizá nunca fue cierto el odio… o quizá sí que lo fue. No lo sé, en verdad que no lo sé. Ya no importa nada de eso. Ya no importa "esto" … No, ya no.»

—Pero, humano o no humano, monstruo o no, y aunque yo sea o no sea más el informante o Izaya Orihara… o Roppi… o La Pulga … o un dios… o lo que sea… Entienda o no que sucedió… Al final, ahora mismo, yo no me siento decepcionado. No me siento decepcionado, aunque te pedí que no permitieras que supiera que podría yo llegar a ser… Así que déjala a ella suspirar con aire resignado, déjalas a ellas llorar y luego reír con ganas, déjalo a él pensar que le ha fallado al hada y a nadie más; déjalos porque todos ellos son humanos, tanto si lo creen como si no. Por mi parte… Sé que me bastará con que pienses durante un rato en "esto" y en mí. Sólo entonces podré conocerte del todo.

El informante se detuvo una vez más y se dio media vuelta, sin prisa alguna.

Izaya no dio la menor muestra de sorpresa cuando vio a los hombres acercarse. Uniformados como estaban en un mismo color que no logró ver con toda claridad, supuso que se tratarían de miembros de alguna pandilla. En otra ocasión habría optado por jugar un rato con ellos: utilizando palabras elegidas con sumo cuidado o haciendo uso de su navaja de muelle…

Ahora, sin embargo, no se armó con ninguna de sus armas, aun cuando por instinto había soltado el naipe y adoptado otra postura.

Los esperó en su sitio, ocultos todos por los edificios que bordeaban el callejón donde fue salvado, a su modo de ver, hacía ya una eternidad.

«Yo te lo prometí, Shizuo; te prometí no causarte más problemas.»

«Dile a Namie-san que no se vuelva a mostrar optimista…»

«Dile que hay que "cosas" que es preferible permanezcan rotas… Por el bien de todos... ¡No! Mejor dicho, por tu bien, Shizu-chan. Sí, de eso estoy verdaderamente convencido.»

Le pareció que un gato maulló en las cercanías.

«Al fin y al cabo, soy lo que soy.»

…

 **Notas:**

¡Ten una bonita semana!

Saludos y besos,

~Itaria-chan~

Meredy-chan, ¡hola! Gracias por leer… Mmm. Espero que Shizuo te haya escuchado… [guiño] ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Karasu-shiro, gracias por el comentario y por tus buenos deseos. Al parecer ni Izaya mismo lo sabe bien… ¿o sí? ¡Suerte en la semana! (･ω･*)ﾉ


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

Shizuo se detuvo de imprevisto, en medio del callejón, o, mejor dicho, en medio de una serie de calles que zigzagueaban cada par de metros hasta volver de aquel lugar un verdadero y peligroso laberinto...

«Sé que estás muy cerca. Lo sé.»

«Sé que tienes que estar por aquí.»

«Sé que decidiste venir aquí.

«Por lo mismo que antes elegiste ir a Raira: por mí.»

Por segunda ocasión quiso buscar, aunque sabía que no llevaba consigo, un cigarro o cualquier otra cosa, pero frenó el impulso. No se escuchaba nada en los alrededores y tampoco logró captar aquel aroma que le resultaba tan familiar.

Familiar y reconfortante.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la nada.

A punto estuvo de frotarse por detrás del cuello o el puente de la nariz, cuando, al final, sus brazos los dejó caer lánguidamente en los costados.

«Izaya...»

El guardaespaldas se encogió y terminó por ponerse de cuclillas. Una mano la llevó a su rodilla y la otra la pasó por encima de su cabello, todo con semblante afectado.

«Izaya...»

Le llegó un débil sonido; el sonido de cuatro patas pequeñas golpeando el suelo.

Cuando levantó su mirada, se encontró, una vez más, con un robusto gato.

Shizuo soltó una risilla nerviosa antes de atraer hacia él al animal y depositarlo sobre su regazo.

«Tendré que darte un nombre... O tú tendrás que decirme cuál es el que tienes.»

Aun en el suelo, pasó sus dedos por las orejas del gato que en un principio bufó. Pero no tardó en maullar con suavidad.

—Pensé que yo no te agradaba —dijo por lo bajo.

—Quizá eso sea cierto, pero ha ido en tu busca, ¿no? Habrás terminado por gustarle.

Consciente de que el gato seguía tendido plácidamente sobre sus piernas, el guardaespaldas no se levantó de un salto cuando reconoció al recién llegado. El que vistiera de blanco le daba un aspecto... curioso... casi impoluto.

—Vaya, creo que eres el primero que se alegra tanto de verme, Shizuo —dijo Izaya esbozando media sonrisa. Sonrió aun cuando estaba bastante magullado y un hilillo de sangre le corría de un corte cercano a la ceja hasta dejar un rastro que terminaba por debajo de la mejilla.

Shizuo se dio cuenta de que también estaba sonriendo a medias.

«Estoy sonriendo de puro alivio.»

—Mmm... Te sienta bien el color blanco —reconoció.

Tras contemplar la expresión de Shizuo, que parecía gritar «ven a mí», Izaya soltó un sonido ahogado y se acercó dando uno que otro traspiés.

El gato se apartó de Shizuo (aunque no se marchó) y, así, éste le tendió su mano al informante, pidiéndole que se acomodara junto a él.

—Izaya.

El informante se arrodilló y se apoyó en el otro.

«Qué vergüenza sería admitir que me gusta y hace feliz cuando llamas mi nombre.»

«Si lo dices de nuevo como hace un momento, como si te gustara, y si ambos nos olvidamos de La Pulga, entonces puede que yo recuerde quien soy.»

Izaya permitió que Shizuo lo abrazara.

Lo permitió antes de que pidiera por un beso.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Qué...?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó en voz baja y tono desenfadado.

—No. Está bien, no digas nada si no quieres —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Izaya. Bajo su palma sintió las cicatrices que varios días atrás había hecho sangrar... por razones que sabía no tendría nuevamente.

«¿Por qué buscaría que me dijeras lo que ya sé?»

«Quizá porque me gusta que hables conmigo... "Esto" es mejor que lo que teníamos...»

«Nada puede ser como antes, ahora lo sé. Pasará lo que pasará y, aun si con el tiempo, volvieras a sentirte como "el informante", no serías capaz de aceptar que te persiguiera y te gritará, que te llamará pulga.»

«Por eso puedo decir que sólo queda contemplar como todo mejora.»

Shizuo rozó con sus dedos el rostro de Izaya hasta que éste se quejó por la herida recibida.

—Me gustaría decirte que respetaría cualquier cosa que eligieras hacer o no hacer, pero lo cierto es que estaba empeñado en dar contigo... y traerte de vuelta. Lo mismo debió de decirse Shinra... pero optamos...

—¿De vuelta adónde, Shizuo?

—No lo sé, pero... conmigo, en cualquier caso.

Izaya dejó escapar una risita.

—«No lo sé.» Tú siempre haces todo a medias y sin pensártelo mucho, ¿eh?

Shizuo le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Tú no haces que las cosas sean más fáciles, ¿sabes?

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero, al final, aquí estamos. Aquí estamos tú y yo.

—Como siempre.

—Sí, como siempre ha sido.

«Luego de tantos años...»

«Volví a ti.»

—No se puede evitar —dijo Shizuo.

Izaya descansó su mirada en la del guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó al reparar en el naipe que Izaya sujetaba con una mano.

«Todo y nada a la vez.»

«Al fin y al cabo, es lo que hizo que rompiera mi promesa hacia ti.

«Es "esto" ... tal vez.»

«Aunque lo mejor sería decir que es un error del que no me arrepiento.»

«Pese a que darte caza me pareció caer muy bajo en su momento... pese a que... estaba dispuesto a que "esto" y yo mismo termináramos lejos, muy lejos de ti...»

Izaya suspiró.

«Ya me doy cuenta de que es mentira que eres una persona que puede ser contada en pocas palabras... ¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar que me resultarías decepcionante? Supongo que lo pasado es pasado y lo preferible sería no pensar más en ello.»

«Pero hoy sé que, si muriera, te sentirías muy solo.»

«Por eso y por "esto" ... yo... por eso yo...»

—Necesito... Yo necesito ayuda.

Shizuo estrechó en brazos a Izaya lo más que pudo, pero midiendo su fuerza en todo momento, como sabía que tendría que hacer en su nuevo día a día.

—Sí, la necesitas. Y la tendrás.

«Quiero que vivas.»

«Eso... "Esto" es lo que yo deseo.»

—Ven conmigo, Izaya. Hay que buscar a Shinra y luego...

«Y luego aceptáremos lo que sea que tenga que suceder.»

—De acuerdo, Shizuo, pero aún no. Todavía no. Quedémonos otro rato, aquí —Izaya se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre Shizuo, mientras que con una mano rascó bajo el mentón del gato.

«¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tú, amigo, no me hubieses alertado de su presencia...?»

Izaya se volvió a Shizuo.

«No sé qué tan cierto haya sido el amor que "sentí" hacia mis humanos hace algún tiempo, pero... a éste, a Shizuo, humano o monstruo, sí que lo amo.»

«Esa es la verdad que ha salido a relucir...»

«Para bien nuestro.»

—Izaya... gracias. Gracias por volver.

«Gracias por no obligarme a forzarte a nada.»

—... gracias por esperarme.

«Por esperar y mostrarme lo que en realidad tú eres y lo que yo soy.»

…

 **Notas:**

Pues… uno más y habremos terminado…

Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. ¡Ten una muy bonita semana!

Saludos,

~Itaria-chan~ (･ω･*)

Karasu-shiro, y lo encontró, ¿o fue al revés?... Tenías razón sobre el gato… [sonríe]. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Meredy-chan, ¡hola! Ja… tendrás que disculparme, pero en verdad quería incluir al animalito (además Izaya le recuerda a uno) y el monólogo... Gracias a ti por leer… ¡Hasta el siguiente y último! (`:


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

–25 de junio–

El guardaespaldas caminó con aire calmado, aunque admitía para sus adentros que sentía un nudo en el estómago y un ligero hormigueo en los dedos.

Al divisar un edificio blanco a la vuelta de la esquina, buscó con la mirada al felino que lo había acompañado todo el trayecto desde que salieron de su hogar.

—Espérame aquí, _Vamp_.

El gato maulló por toda respuesta y, luego de estirarse lo más que pudo, se acurrucó en un sitio resguardado del mundo.

«Este animal es más un perro que un gato.»

«O más que cualquiera de los dos.»

Shizuo le dio un último vistazo antes de adentrarse en el hospital.

Los trámites del ingreso fueron, contra toda expectativa, rápidos y al cabo de un par de minutos Shizuo se vio en medio de la sala de visitas, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto el que Izaya no estuviera a la vista (aunque las enfermeras le aseguraron que ahí lo hallaría).

«Los hábitos no se pierden tan fácilmente.»

Así, y de alguna manera, logró esquivar al personal y dirigirse a las escaleras de incendio.

Encontró a Izaya Orihara recargado en el enrejado que bordeaba la azotea. Y, pese a que en un principio lo extrañó su vestimenta, se dio cuenta de que tenía un mejor semblante que en ocasiones anteriores. Desde que se encontraron en aquel entramado de callejones... dónde lo salvó.

«Ahora al menos come y duerme como se debe.»

«Y como dije, el blanco le sienta.»

Cuando se colocó a su lado, notó que las sensaciones desagradables de hacía rato se habían esfumado.

—Izaya.

—Hey, Shizuo, no pensé que te vería tan pronto.

—Me dijiste que esperara para venir y ya he esperado lo suficiente.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

«Aunque no creas que voy a decirte lo mucho que me has hecho falta.»

—¿Te tratan bien? —preguntó Shizuo antes de buscar la mano de Izaya. Para variar, la sintió cálida.

Izaya asintió con la cabeza, pero, contrario a lo que el guardaespaldas esperaba, esa no fue toda la respuesta que dio.

—Ha sido... _soportable_ , supongo. Hay aquí humanos por montones y todos muy peculiares (lo que no resultaría llamativo para nadie), ¿sabes? No pensé que tendría la «oportunidad» de realizar mis observaciones en un lugar así, aun si algunos piensan que sucede al revés... Te he visto llegar. Menudo compañero te has conseguido... ¿lo consideras mi reemplazo temporal?

Shizuo alzó una ceja, sin estar muy seguro de sí debería reírse o no.

—¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí arriba?

—Sí, y me da la impresión de que a nadie parece importarle mucho o quizá no se han percatado todavía de mis ausencias. Cuando vino Shinra y lo supo, condescendiente como es, no me reprochó nada, y Namie-san lo mismo. Dijo algo así como que le estaban gustando sus vacaciones imprevistas, aunque generosamente remuneradas.

—Sea como sea, no importa. Saldrás pronto de aquí.

—¿Eso te han dicho o eso escuchaste por ahí? ¿O es que ahora tienes una fe ciega en mí?

—Ni una ni otra.

«Sólo lo sé. Y lo espero así.»

Izaya lo miró con curiosidad.

—Si acaso tienes razón, ¿qué? ¿Qué sucederá después de que salga?

—Sucederá lo que nosotros queramos, así de simple.

—Cuando se trata de nosotros nada puede ser «simple».

—No parece entusiasmarte mucho la perspectiva de dejar este lugar. ¿Por qué?

Shizuo notó que Izaya le había dado un apretón en la mano que mantenía enlazada con la suya.

—Tú sí que has cambiado, Shizuo. Hasta hoy nunca te había visto tan... ¿tranquilo? Además, me doy cuenta de que no apestas a cigarro, al menos no como antes —Izaya no terminó por formar una sonrisa—. Pero sé muy bien que yo no lo he hecho. Cada día que pasa siento que vuelve a mí un poco de lo que yo era.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿qué importa si estás fuera o no lo estás?

—Además de todo, ¿te sientes optimista?

—Llámalo como gustes. Pero, dime, ¿te haría gracia que te dijera pulga? Tú tampoco me has dicho Shizu-chan. Me has dicho Shizuo. Y eso está bien.

—«Bien.»

—Un término impreciso, ¿no? Ya me lo han dicho antes, pero siempre me parece adecuado para nuestra situación —Shizuo le dedicó una mirada llena de afecto—. No pienses en lo que fuiste o lo que hiciste, o en lo que yo fui. Eso los dos lo sabemos y sé que tampoco nos importa ya.

—¿Y qué sí nos importa?

—«Esto».

Shizuo se acercó a Izaya y le sonrió antes de rozarle los labios. Con un dedo trazó su curvatura, lentamente, y luego se atrevió a darle un beso. Cuando se apartó del informante, éste jugó con un mechón de su cabello, como si le gustara el vistoso color.

Shizuo pestañeó ante el gesto.

—«Esto» necesita un mejor nombre.

—O puede que no.

«Sí, puede que no.»

«¿Cómo llamas a algo que lo es todo y nada a la vez?»

—Te he echado de menos, Izaya.

—Vale. En ese caso le buscare una solución lo antes posible. Mmm... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que te marches?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Izaya volvió a darle un apretón en la mano cuando notó la desilusión en su voz. Luego se explicó:

—Sí, porque sería una lata si te vieran, ¿no? (y también si me vieran). Lo que quiero decir es... es que espero verte día a día hasta que logre salir... y también después, claro está. ¡A saber cuánto más debo...!

—Yo esperare todo el tiempo que necesites. Además, bien que puedo pasarme por aquí a diario. Lo que me recuerda que mi suspensión indefinida ha concluido.

—Entonces lo mejor es que te vayas pronto. Mañana sí que me quedare en la sala. Aunque es una lástima; con lo que me gusta estar cerca del borde...

—Por la vista, espero.

—Sí, por la vista. —Izaya desvió su atención hasta detenerse en ningún punto en particular—. Oye, Shizuo, yo no te respondí en su momento, pero ¿te han dicho que es esto?

Shizuo miró el naipe que le tendían. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y le dio la vuelta. Le pareció ver unos manchones de tinta, pero si algo había escrito ahí, ahora era inteligible.

—Es una carta, nada más. Y una bastante maltrecha, ¿no?

—Sí, es una carta y nada más. Aun así, quédatela. Es tuya después de todo.

«Es tuya y, así como tu voluntad, tampoco me pertenece.»

«Así lo he decidido.»

—¿Huh? Gracias... creo.

Izaya rio y formó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa completa.

—Te veré mañana.

—Sí, aquí estaré.

Shizuo dio media vuelta, pero Izaya lo retuvo un poco más.

—Oye, Shizuo, sólo para que lo sepas, yo también te extrañé.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Tú le has dicho a Celty que yo te resulto un libro abierto, pero yo también soy capaz de entender a otros. Ahora mismo, puedo entenderte perfectamente.

—Si esas te traes, no hace falta que te diga más.

—No, no hace falta —Shizuo le sonrió con semblante de sabio—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Pero, como eso lo sabe todo el mundo, quizá siga pensando que deberá pasar algún tiempo hasta que puedas finalmente «leerme» del todo.

«Y los que no lo saben, se darán cuenta eventualmente.»

«Al fin y al cabo, tenemos muchos días por delante.»

«Tenemos lo que me parece una eternidad.»

—Ese momento llegará, sin duda.

—Claro. Y será porque así lo habremos querido.

Shizuo sonrió, se llevó el naipe al interior del bolsillo y se marchó para volver al día siguiente.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Pues ahora solo me resta darte las gracias por leer el fic y esperar que la historia te haya gustado.

Ha sido una experiencia muy agradable. ¡GRACIAS! (°◡°)

Saludos y mucha suerte,

~Itaria-chan~

Karasu-shiro, ¡me hicieron muy feliz tus comentarios! ¡Gracias! ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el final! ¡Un fuerte abrazo de mi parte... y también de Vamp! [guiño]

Meredy-chan, ¡gracias a ti por leer! ¡Ha sido muy lindo leer tus comentarios, así que espero que te haga feliz el final! ¡Un abrazo, Meredy-chan!


	31. Aviso

**Aviso de...**

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

…

Quería que supieras que voy a escribir:

 **EL DÍA A DÍA DE SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA**

...

 **1 de octubre de 2017**

…

La historia no será una secuela de «El día a día de Izaya Orihara», pero, en algunos aspectos, podrían parecerse.

Podría decirte que sería una segunda posible serie de sucesos para que se diera un acercamiento entre Shizuo e Izaya.

…

 **¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!**

…

 **Saludos,**

 **Itaria-chan**


End file.
